Black et les apôtres de la Rose
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: "Un simple "je t'aime" m'aurait suffit ! Mais tu ne sembles pas doter de ce sentiment ! Tu es un être sans cœur, aussi noir que ton nom, Black !" Sirius regarda sa future ex-copine avec des yeux ronds. "C'est les apôtres de la Rose qui avaient raison ! Adieu !"... Et ce fut ainsi que Sirius perdit sa dernière petite-amie. La dernière ? Oui, même s'il l'ignorait aussi à l'époque.
1. Prélude au commencement des emmerdes

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__**Ch'tite note en passant : **_Bien le bonjour, bonsoir ! Comme promis, voici mon nouveau SB/SR version longue ^.^ ... Bon ok, j'ai honte parce que j'avais dit qu'il arriverait "bientôt" il y a de ça six mois (oui, oui, j'ai vérifié) alors que je sous-entendais que je le mettrais en ligne un ou deux mois plus tard... Bah, c'est raté on dirait. Bref ! -.-' C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on s'aperçoit que "bientôt" est une notion assez relative... La preuve ! Je suis même pas d'accord avec moi-même sur la question ! Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, et comme ça, je peux vous assurer que mon histoire est déjà finie (11 chapitres) ^.^ mais comptez sur moi pour vous mettre seulement un chapitre par semaine ! ^.^_****__**  
**_

Donc voici ce que je considère comme le prologue (ce qui veut dire que c'est court... Pas taper !). Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 0 : Prélude au commencement des emmerdes.**

Au commencement, il y avait un homme et une femme. Et à l'instant où démarre cette histoire, la femme implorait l'homme de croquer dans la pomme du jardin d'Eden et- Pardon… Ca fait très Genèse tout ça. Bref ! Je disais donc, au commencement des emmerdes de Sirius Black, il y avait un homme et une femme.

Tout commença un matin de septembre sous une pluie anglaise quelques jours seulement après la rentrée scolaire dans l'une des écoles de sorcellerie les plus connues au monde : Poudlard. Deux élèves se trouvaient actuellement dans un couloir sombre et humide des cachots, endroit rêvé pour se tapisser dans l'ombre et discuter de dessins maléfiques contre quelque Gryffondor qu'il (ou elle) soit. Et c'était en effet ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Alors, il est toujours avec Evy ? Murmura une première silhouette à la voix grave et à la carrure assez fine.

- Oui, répondit l'autre plus petite dont la voix était plus fluette. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle soit restée avec un égoïste pareil. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que leur couple tiendrait l'été. »

Constatant que son complice ne répondait rien, la jeune femme se pencha vers lui pour mieux voir son visage.

« Ne me dis pas que… S'étonna-t-elle. T'en pinces toujours pour- ?!

- Non ! Coupa son complice outré.

- Alors de qui tu me parlais dans tes lettres ?! »

Voyant que son complice restait silencieux, elle insista :

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le cacher ?

- Mais n'est-ce pas évident ?!

- Je te retourne la question. Je suis ton amie, c'est évident que je veux savoir ! Je répète donc ma question, reprit-elle plus gentiment. Quel est son nom… Le nom de la personne que tu aimes ?

- Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu me le demanderas, je ne te le dirais pas.

- C'est moi ?

- Non ! S'indigna son ami.

- Alors dans ce cas tout va bien.

- Non, tout ne va pas _bien_ !

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, c'est-

- Non !

- Oh que si, railla son amie avec un grand sourire. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert pour ce genre de chose.

- J'ai dit « non » !

- Ah ? S'étonna-t-elle. Si, si, je me permets d'insister, je vois bien que j'ai raison… Tu l'aimes carrément ! Et depuis combien de temps ? Un, deux ans ? Plus ? »

Son complice la fit taire d'un geste.

« J'y crois pas ! Et moi qui pensait que ça t'avais passé… Trois ans, depuis trois ans ?! »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et elle soupira.

« Non mais c'est vrai, rien n'a changé entre vous, du coup, j'ai cru que… que tu ne l'aimais plus quoi !

- Ouais, bah non… Répliqua assez agressivement son partenaire. Et en même temps, comment veux-tu que ça bouge entre nous ?! Dès que je baisse ma garde, je m'en prends plein la gueule ! »

Sa complice poussa un nouveau soupir, incapable de trouver quoi répondre à cette remarque malheureusement juste. Ils se turent quelques minutes, leurs cerveaux respectifs marchant à toute allure afin de trouver une solution à ce problème de taille.

« A moins que… Finit-elle par murmurer avant de reprendre avec plus de conviction. A moins que l'on fasse bouger les choses nous-mêmes !

- Je veux bien mais comment ?! Railla le jeune homme. Il y aura toujours ses potes qui me colleront au train ! »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire ce qui surprit son ami. Il la regarda interrogatif et elle finit par lui sourire de manière énigmatique.

« A moins qu'on donne l'impression que leur rupture soit « naturelle »… Tu verras, ils viendront tous les deux à toi et tu n'auras plus qu'à te servir… »

Elle se pencha alors vers l'oreille de son complice et lui expliqua rapidement son idée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, un sourire machiavélique s'étirait sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Très Serpentard tout ça, finit-il par dire en ricanant.

- Je sais, tu me le dis souvent… Alors, partant ?

- C'est de la folie pure ! Si ça marche, je te jure-

- Encore faut-il que ça marche, le coupa-t-elle. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur face au défi que cela représentait.

« Et pourquoi faut-il que tu m'amènes dans un coin tortueux de cachot à chaque fois qu'on parle de plan machiavélique ?! S'emporta soudainement la fille. On ne pourrait pas faire ça au chaud dans la salle commune devant une cheminée pour une fois ?

- Et comment veux-tu qu'on est l'air de préparer un plan machiavélique le nez sur un chocolat chaud, par Salazar tout puissant, c'est pas crédible ! »

* * *

Bon, bah écoutez, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous aura plu et puis à la semaine prochaine pour les intéressés ! ^.^ Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir =) J'essayerai de prendre en compte les suggestions (que j'estime constructives) et de répondre comme toujours, salut !

(oui, je sais, c'est super court mais je suis vaguement pressé à l'instant où j'écris, alors je vous pris de m'excuser =s)

A venir, Chapitre 1 : Je t'aime ! Moi, non plus.


	2. Je t'aime ! Moi non plus

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR jeunes

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__****__**Ch'tite note en passant : **_Salutations à vous ! Je m'excuse par avance pour le manque d'originalité de cette note... J'ai vraiment pas d'idées pour le coup... Ah si ! Et je voulais aussi rectifier un petit quelque chose : pour ceux qui ont lu la note d'intro précédente, vous avez dû voir que mon histoire faisait 11 chapitres... Dans les faits, elle en fait 12 (étant donné que j'ai commencé au chapitre 0, ça se finit au chapitre 11, donc 12 ch. au total -.-' ). Je sais aussi que j'avais dit une semaine, mais même moi je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir mettre la suite avant ^.^ Donc voilà pour vous le premier chapitre de ma petite histoire :

Enjoy ! =)

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 1 : Je t'aime ! Moi non plus.**

« Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Un simple « je t'aime » m'aurait suffit ! Mais tu ne sembles même pas doter de ce sentiment ! Capable de n'aimer que toi ! Tu es un être sans cœur, aussi noir que ton nom, Black ! Je n'en peux plus de cette relation à sens unique ! »

Sirius Black regarda sa petite-copine avec des yeux ronds. Il ne la reconnaissait plus du tout, qu'était-il advenu de la superbe Evy avec qui il sortait depuis l'été dernier ?! Elle qui était une jeune Gryffondor au sang chaud, dévoreuse d'hommes et qui, encore deux semaines plus tôt, se baladait dans tout Poudlard en exhibant sa poitrine volumineuse car les boutons de sa chemise ne voulaient soi-disant pas fermer. Elle était aujourd'hui devenue le parfait stéréotype du Poufsouffle, uniforme impeccable et crises à l'eau de rose comprises. Evy, elle qui ne s'était jamais plainte de quoi que ce soit dans leur couple, se ravissant totalement d'une relation charnelle animée, se mettait soudainement à demander des mots alors qu'ils ne s'en étaient jamais servis l'un comme l'autre.

« Alors je vais te poser la question une dernière fois, continua-t-elle. M'aimes-tu ? »

Sirius resta scotché une fois de plus par cet étonnant revirement. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras comme s'il avait cherché à la séduire.

« Ecoutes, Evy, commença-t-il mal à l'aise, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive mais saches que-

- Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama alors sa future ex-petite-amie en le giflant de manière très théâtrale. »

Sirius la regarda encore plus étonné qu'il ne l'était déjà (si c'était possible), la Evy qu'il connaissait était tout sauf une femmelette et, la seule fois où elle l'avait giflé par le passé, il avait volé deux mètres plus loin. La Gryffondor-devenue-Poufsouffle fit alors quelques pas jusqu'au bout du couloir vide et lança, les larmes aux yeux :

« Saches que mes sentiments pour toi ont toujours été purs ! (nda : kuff kuf kuf *manque de s'étouffer*, humm pardon.) C'est les apôtres de la Rose qui avaient raison, tu es égocentrique mais, malgré tous tes défauts, je t'avais accepté. Je t'aimais Sirius ! Adieu ! »

Puis dans un grand mouvement de cheveux, elle disparut à l'angle du couloir.

.o0°0o.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Sirius était de retour dans la tour des Gryffondors, mais il n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Non mais c'était quoi _ça_ ! S'énerva-t-il après avoir rapporté la situation à ses amis. C'est quoi ces histoires de « je t'aime » toutes fleurs bleues ?! Qu'on me rende mon Evy que j'ai connue ! Je l'exige sur-le-champ !

- J'aimerai bien te dire que c'est la crise de la quarantaine, ricana Remus avec un sourire qui alignait toutes ses dents pointues. Mais je crains que votre couple n'ait pas tenu jusqu'à cet âge respectable…

- Malgré tout, c'est vrai que c'est la petite-amie avec qui tu es resté le plus longtemps à ma mémoire, lâcha James à son tour, abordant un sourire tout aussi narquois. Quatre mois il me semble, c'est long, quel était ton secret mon ami ?

- Oh la ferme, répliqua Sirius, j'étais presque sérieux avec elle.

- C'est peut-être ce « presque » qui est de trop dans tes relations Padfoot, souligna le lycanthrope calmement.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, Moony ? Soupira Black. Que je leur dise que je les aime alors qu'elles savent tout aussi bien que moi que c'est faux ? Et on ne construit pas une relation sur un mensonge, il en va de mon honneur ! Bon ok, sur un demi-mensonge _peut-être_, mais pas un mensonge complet ! Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il est plus simple d'avouer à quelqu'un des sentiments que l'on n'a pas à son égard que de lui dire la vérité en face…

- Oh ! C'est de toi ça ? S'étonna James toujours avec son sourire en coin. Cette réflexion profonde me surprend d'autant plus qu'elle sort tout droit de ta bouche !

- Je crois que tu devrais te la fermer pour le coup Prongs, répliqua Remus. Tu es vraiment mal placé pour parler, toi qui n'arrive même pas à te déclarer à Lily depuis le temps.

- Aïe, ricana Sirius, j'aurais pas aimé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Lupin, je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'elle peut bien ressentir… »

Un silence suivit cette réplique. Silence pesant durant lequel Sirius et James se tournèrent vers leur ami, se demandant tous les deux s'ils pensaient la même chose : _Moony est gay, s'il est bien placé pour comprendre une femme, c'est que-_.

« Merde les mecs ! S'exclama finalement Remus. Je ne pensais pas à ça !

- Mais tu ne nies pas… Répliqua James avec un frisson de dégoût.

- Non mais je voulais juste dire qu'on aime le même sexe, soupira le lycanthrope. Et après c'est moi que vous traitez de tordu, hein ?

- Mouais, marmonna Black avec un sourire en coin. Moi je suis prêt à parier que tu trouveras l'âme sœur à la quarantaine, qu'_elle_ aura les cheveux violets, que votre fils aura les cheveux bleus et qu'il portera le nom d'une peluche !

- Parles pour toi ! S'exclama Remus. Le jour où ça m'arrivera, tu sortiras avec Snevillus depuis près de vingt ans ! »

Et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, tant face à l'image d'un Remus hétéro que d'un Sirius gay et en couple avec Severus Rogue de surcroît. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Remus Lupin se marierait réellement à trente-sept ans avec Nymphadora Tonks, sublime femme aux cheveux violet (nda : ou du moins leur couleur supposée), et qu'ils auraient un fils : Teddy Lupin, le susnommé fils aux cheveux bleus et au nom de peluche. Mais revenons-en plutôt au temps de l'histoire :

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lily Evans se joignit à eux et James comme Remus se firent alors une joie de lui raconter les mésaventures amoureuses de Sirius, tournant une fois de plus le couteau dans la plaie. Même s'il fallait l'avouer, la plaie n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de béante, c'était surtout l'honneur de l'Animagus qui en avait pris une claque, lui qui ne s'était encore jamais fait largué. D'ordinaire, il savait repérer les crises avant qu'elles n'arrivent et, de ce fait, choisissait le meilleur moment pour quitter ses petites-amies avant que leur couple n'éclate de lui-même.

« Moi ce qui m'intrigue c'est cette histoire d'apôtres de la Rose, finit par dire Lily.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna James déçu. Même pas une petite remarque bien sentie ?

- Comment ça « c'est tout ? » ?! S'offusqua Lily. Bah évidemment que c'est tout ce qu'il a à en dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était chose rare que Sirius ait perdu une _autre_ petite-amie ! »

Quelques piques verbales plus tard, Lily en sortit victorieuse une fois de plus (comme si quelqu'un avait assez de courage pour la contredire… même à Gryffondor personne de cette trempe n'existait) et elle se décida finalement à se calmer. Elle s'assit à côté des Maraudeurs sur un canapé avant de reprendre sur un ton de reproche.

« Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompue… »

Elle lança un regard noir à James, puis un moins noir à Remus.

« … Que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me parlait des apôtres de la Rose. Et que ça me perturbe de ne pas savoir grand-chose sur eux. Pas vous ?

- Non, pas vraiment, marmonna le lycanthrope.

- Jamais entendu parler, railla James.

- Heu… Moi ça m'intéresse vaguement quand même, tenta prudemment Sirius. Tu sais quoi au juste ?

- Voilà, reprit-elle surprise par leur manque de curiosité apparent. C'est un groupe d'élèves, des filles majoritairement, plutôt fermé, voire même sectaire. Ils se rassemblent régulièrement, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas non plus combien ils sont réellement, ni comment ça a commencé, ni qui les dirige, bref, je ne sais rien de plus. Mis à part le fait que toutes les personnes en faisant officiellement parties sont devenues comme Evy : des élèves modèles, studieux, propres sur eux, respectueux, etc. Et je crois savoir que leur but ultime est la quête de l'âme sœur ou du chevalier servant.

- Mais c'est ignoble ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, souligna Remus avant de demander. Et comment en sont-ils venus à penser cela alors que l'on sait tous que Evy, par exemple, était tout sauf une sainte… Pour preuve elle sortait avec l'_autre_ ici présent. »

Le silence se fit suite à la question. Les trois Maraudeurs se tournèrent alors vers Lily.

« Quoi ? S'étonna cette dernière.

- Bah je ne sais pas moi, dit James. D'ordinaire c'est toujours toi qui as toujours réponse à tout.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Répliqua-t-elle mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas non plus !

- Et on fait quoi si même toi tu ne sais pas ? Lança Sirius, mimant le désespoir. T'y as pensé à ça Lily ?!

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai pigé le truc. Vous voulez que j'enquête c'est ça ? Parce que je suis une fille je pourrais le faire, blablabla.

- J'ai jamais dit ça moi ! S'exclama James peu désireux que sa Lily devienne une sainte-nitouche.

- Je suis neutre ! S'empressa de dire Sirius.

- Et moi je dis que tu fais bien ce que tu veux… Sourit Remus. Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans dans quelques mois, tu te démerdes ma vieille.

- Bon bah, c'est décidé ! Conclut Lily les yeux brillants de curiosité. Je veux en savoir plus ! Apôtres de la Rose, me voilà ! »

Et sur ce, mademoiselle Evans quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors d'une humeur joyeuse, bien décidée à trouver réponse à ses questions et toute excitée à l'idée que quelque chose lui résiste quelque peu (en apparence).

James poussa un lourd soupir alors que son amour partait en vadrouille. Sirius parcourait déjà la salle commune des yeux espérant y retrouver peut-être une future conquête, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Et Remus retourna au livre dont on l'avait tiré.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait encore de l'ampleur qu'allait prendre cette simple histoire à l'avenir…

* * *

Attention, petite musique dramatique pour clore ce chapitre : Papa... Papaaaaaa !

...

Humm Pardon. Je disais donc : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu à peu près autant que le prologue ^.^ En tout cas, maintenant que je suis lancée, je vous mettrai la suite dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. D'ici-là n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (pleeeaase) et puis à la prochaine ! =)

Chapitre 2 : Black et la poufsoufflisation (essayez de dire ça 10 fois sans fourcher... Moi j'arrive à peine à une -.-')


	3. Black et la poufsoufflisation

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR jeunes

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__****__**Ch'tite note en passant : **_Bien le bonjour ! Alors voilà pour aujourd'hui un nouveau petit chapitre qui permet de finir de poser la situation et permettre de laisser place à l'action ! ... Heu... Action ? (*moment de doute*) Ouais, ouaaaaiiiis on peuuuut dire ça... Bon bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'on ne rentrera réellement dans le SB/SR qu'au chapitre prochain. En attendant, profitez bien quand même et n'oubliez pas : Relax ! ~ Take it eaaaaasyyyy ! (et ne cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est un moment de folie), c'est la clé ^.^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 2 : Black et la poufsoufflisation.**

L'incident Evy était passé depuis un mois déjà. Un mois complet que Sirius avait passé sans petite-amie (nda : c'est un record personnel !), pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Chacune des filles sur qui il avait posé les yeux l'avait rejeté en beauté et toutes avaient le même prétexte qui se résumait fort bien de la manière suivante : « les apôtres de la Rose ». Si bien qu'en un mois toutes les filles qui pouvaient potentiellement intéresser Sirius Black s'étaient vues converties en Poufsouffle-like-girls, au grand dam de ce dernier.

Ce matin-là encore Sirius arrivait dans la grande salle sous le regard accusateur de dizaines d'ex-chaudasses (pour être franc) maintenant membres officiels des apôtres de la Rose dont les Maraudeurs ignoraient encore tout. Il poussa un lourd soupir alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de ses amis, passer trop de nuit seul l'empêchait d'évacuer le stress et le mettait souvent de mauvaise humeur.

James poussa également un soupir amer, lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez de ces histoires d'apôtres de la Rose car, non seulement cela rendait un de ses meilleurs amis insupportable, mais en plus il voyait de moins en moins Lily, la jeune fille semblant se rapprocher dangereusement desdits apôtres.

Remus soupira à son tour. Lui vivait plutôt bien cette histoire d'apôtres de la Rose, ses tendances sexuelles aidant, mais il voyait clairement que cela mettait ses amis en vrac et que leur groupe n'était plus aussi vivant qu'il l'avait été par le passé. Certes, c'était une leçon d'humilité sans précédent pour Sirius Black et cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique, mais James n'avait pas à être emporté dans toute cette histoire, Lily lui donnant naturellement bien assez de fil à retordre. Il referma alors le bouquin qu'il venait de finir et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Discrètement, il posa la pointe du bois sur la couverture du livre et murmura un sort.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs quittèrent la grande salle le moral dans les chaussettes, Remus se glissa vers Lily et son groupe d'amies. Elles se turent immédiatement et lui jetèrent un regard noir. Lily se tourna alors vers lui et demanda plutôt froidement :

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Lupin ?

- Je suis simplement venu te rendre le livre que tu m'avais prêté, chuchota le jeune avec un ton quelque peu théâtral, je sais au combien tu n'aimes pas qu'on les garde. (Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas avoir fait une remarque de la sorte.) Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais je tenais à te le donner directement, et à te dire que c'était une excellente histoire d'amour, vraiment palpitante et si poétique… »

Il lui sourit, avec un clin d'œil, et salua poliment ses amies avant de partir rejoindre les Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

« A quoi tu jouais ? S'étonna Sirius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le premier cours de la journée.

- Je gagnais du crédit…

- Mais encore, marmonna James pas très convaincu.

- Et j'arrangeais un rendez-vous ce soir avec Lily pour comprendre à quoi elle peut bien jouer avec ces apôtres, conclut-il avec un sourire non dissimulé. »

.o0°0o.

James avait alors passé la soirée à attendre, espérant un signe de son amour. Mais rien ne vint, elle restait, comme tout le mois précédent, extrêmement froide avec eux. Si bien qu'il alla se coucher avec les deux autres, encore plus dépité qu'en début de journée. Sirius aussi n'était pas de bonne humeur mais il tâchait de surmonter le problème en se disant que Remus avait un plan et, s'il avait dit que Lily allait venir leur parler dans la soirée, elle le ferait. Il allait lui soutirer des informations sur ces foutus apôtres, puis trouverait un moyen d'inverser le processus de Poufsoufflisation de ses touches et il aurait une nouvelle petite-amie avant même de dire « ouf ».

« Ouf ! »

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose de lourd était tombé sur sa poitrine l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il cligna des yeux, encore endormi, puis finit par distinguer une silhouette humaine assise à califourchon sur lui.

« Debout là-dedans ! Lança ladite silhouette.

- Lily ?! S'étonna-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et à cette heure ?! »

_Surtout dans cette position, dans mon lit, si James te voyait il me tuerait sur le champ. Et je tiens encore à ma vie, merci ! _Pensa l'Animagus.

« Quelle question ! Rit-elle en se relevant. Je viens au rapport. »

Puis elle ouvrit les rideaux, se dirigea vers le lit de James et le réveilla sans ménagement, le poussant hors de son matelas à grands coups de pied. Remus était déjà levé et s'étirait comme un chat.

Les Maraudeurs s'assirent alors en cercle devant la cheminée, n'étant qu'eux trois dans la chambre (et le pitoyable Peter Pettigrow qui ne se réveillerait pas même si un éléphant passait en courant à côté de lui… ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé), ils se permirent donc d'allumer une petite lampe. Lily se joignit à eux.

« Alors, dit-elle, par où je commence ?

- Je rêve ? Demanda James avec un sourire, ravi d'avoir son amour sous les yeux.

- Question suivante, chassa ledit amour.

- T'en sais un peu plus sur les apôtres de la Rose ? Interrogea alors Sirius.

- Il me reste encore plusieurs points d'ombre mais chaque chose en son temps, répondit-elle avec un sourire de triomphe. Je pense que je commence par le commencement ?

- Je t'en prie, répondit Remus dont la curiosité au sujet des apôtres avait considérablement grandi au cours du mois.

- Alors les apôtres de la Rose c'est en fait le nom du groupe des anti-fans de Sirius Black-

- Pardon ?! S'étrangla Sirius, coupant Lily en pleine phrase. Tu veux dire que toutes mes ex et ces jolies filles deviennent automatiquement mes anti-fans ?!

- Enfin, oui et non. C'est un peu dur à expliquer, la mentalité féminine veut ça, mais en gros les apôtres de la Rose : c'est un regroupement majoritairement de femmes à qui on bourre le crâne de films moldus et de belles histoires sur les princes charmants et les chevaliers servants. Et du coup elles deviennent toutes comme tu les vois maintenant.

- Et ça ne te fait pas d'effet à toi ? S'inquiéta James.

- Non, parce que je sais parfaitement ce qu'est un nanar à l'eau de rose pour en avoir déjà vu des dizaines. En toute sincérité, je pense que ça me fait même l'effet inverse, mais bon… Tous les apôtres n'avaient jamais vu de films moldus avant cela, étant tous élevés à la mode des sorciers.

- A part ça, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi… Intervint Sirius.

- J'y viens, reprit Lily. L'homme que ces filles considèrent comme idéal est en réalité un chaste jeune homme dont les intentions sont pures et l'amour éternel…

- En gros, résuma Lupin, elles veulent une romance de jeunes ados innocentes et naïves.

- Yep sir, approuva Lily. Il y en a peut-être quelques-unes dans le lot qui rêvent d'un baiser, tout au plus - Oh quelles dépravées ! Termina-t-elle avec un air pincé et le petit doigt levé. »

La remarque fit rire James et Remus alors que Sirius semblait se décomposer à vue d'œil. La totalité des femmes de Poudlard étaient devenues de chastes demoiselles en détresse, ou du moins il ne restait que les tordus, les laiderons ou encore des anti-Black, les vraies.

« Et tu comptes rester encore longtemps avec eux ? Demanda finalement James désireux de voir la jeune Evans revenir à ses côtés.

- Il faut encore que je découvre qui a formé le mouvement ! S'indigna Lily. Et je ne partirais que lorsque j'aurais découvert pourquoi il - ou elle - a fait cela. Parce que, par-dessus le marché, ces gens sont totalement dévoués à leur chef de fil, dont ils ignorent l'identité, et à son but ultime qu'ils ignorent également ! Mais une chose est sûre, je ne pourrais pas avoir de contact officiel avec vous trois-

- Pourquoi nous ?! S'étonna alors James. Ce n'est pas Sirius qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture ?!

- Si mais vous êtes toujours avec lui, pour eux vous êtes donc de la même espèce… Même s'ils te tiennent en plus haut estime que Sirius.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose du genre, soupira Lupin. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la peine de te laisser un message codé dans le livre.

- C'était bien pensé d'inverser l'ordre des lettres pour former un message ! Sourit Lily en se rappelant le matin même. Très beau sortilège. Et je crois que le petit numéro de la romance à l'eau de rose était bien trouvé, les filles ont apprécié apparemment. Mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, Remus Lupin, verser une larme sur un roman d'amour, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir de rire en m'imaginant la scène… »

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à discuter mais rien ne parvint à remonter le moral de Sirius. L'Animagus n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à la rigolade ni aux blagues. Ce qui inquiéta ses amis encore plus fut le fait qu'il était plongé dans une longue réflexion. La dernière fois qu'il avait réellement réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait et aller devoir faire, le résultat s'était traduit par un massacre. Pas un massacre dans le sens où cela n'avait pas marché mais un massacre dans le sens où cela avait _trop_ bien marché. Personne ne se souvenait réellement de ce qu'il s'était passé ou de comment ça c'était passé, tout était allé trop vite, mais une chose était sûre : il ne fallait pas que cela recommence, car les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Heureusement pour eux, Sirius n'en était pas encore à ce degré de réflexion profonde et se contentait simplement de peser le pour ou le contre aller en soirée le week-end suivant, oubliant bien vite l'idée d'inverser le processus de Poufsoufflisation comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

* * *

Bon, voilà, c'est apparemment fini pour cette semaine ! Je pense m'installer officiellement au créneau de "publication" le mercredi ^.^ (ou jeudi étant donné qu'on n'est déjà plus mercredi... -.-' ) Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que le milieu de semaine me convient plus. En attendant, je suis désolée, j'ai pas d'idée aujourd'hui (j'ai encore trop la tête dans le concert que j'ai été voir hier soir ;) ), bonne continuation à tous et à toutes et à la prochaine j'espère !

(n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pleaaaase ^.^) La prochaine : Journée de merde sur la planète. Et promis, il y aura enfin Severus ;)


	4. Journée de merde sur la planète

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__****__**Ch'tite note en passant : **_Bonsoir à vous ! (oui, bon, "bonjour à vous !" si vous lisez en journée) Sur l'autre chapitre j'ai dit que je mettrais en ligne le mercredi, avec un tout petit peu de recul ça m'a fait doucement rire parce que ma fic longue précédente (HPDM de 32 chapitres en tout) je la publiais tous les mercredis aussi... Je dois être en manque, c'était ça l'explication au mercredi plutôt qu'au samedi ^.^ Ce qui m'a au passage donner une idée de One Shot post-Hogwart sur cette "univers" que j'avais "crée" ("déformé de l'orignal Harry Potter" serait plus juste ici).

Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre 3, avec Severus (ENFIN !) ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 3 : Journée de merde sur la planète.**

_Zen, restes zen Padfoot ! Ce soir tu seras en week-end, tu pourras quitter cette foutue école, aller squatter une soirée, danser, boire un bon coup et te trouver une jolie demoiselle consentante… Zeeeeeeen._

Sirius Black était assis à la table des Gryffondors, les doigts crispés sur ses couverts, se forçant à inspirer puis expirer longuement chacune des bouffées d'air qui entraient dans ses poumons. Et pour une fois, sa colère avait de quoi être justifiée : il était seul, oui, seul assis à la table des Gryffondors (certes Pettigrow était face à lui, mais il ne compte pas dans l'équation). James et Remus l'avaient lâchement abandonné pour se joindre à Lily et ses amies apôtres, ces dernières se faisant un plaisir de questionner le lycanthrope sur l'étendue des ces connaissances en matière littéraire, étendue qui n'avait pas encore montrée ses limites. Ils riaient donc tous joyeusement à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors. L'avis préconçu que ces demoiselles s'étaient fait de James et Remus semblait vite avoir été oublié.

L'Animagus bouda donc son petit déjeuné, n'ayant soudainement plus beaucoup d'appétit et quitta la grande salle, bien décidé à avoir une petite discussion avec ses amis dès qu'il le pourrait. La porte venait de se refermer lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans son dos.

« On est seul Black ? Ironisa alors une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien. Voilà qui est surprenant, aurais-tu oublié ta cavalerie au vestiaire ?

- Oh mais tu es seul également Rogue ! Répliqua Sirius sur le même ton, se tournant face à son adversaire. Voilà qui est surprenant, où sont passés tes amis ? Ah ! Mais suis-je bête, tu n'en as pas !

- Ô mon amour, lança alors le Serpentard sur un ton sirupeux, pourquoi tant de rancœur dans ta voix ? Serais-tu en colère parce que plus aucune femme ne veut de ta gueule d'ange ?

- La ferme Snevillus !

- J'y suis ! Tu es frustré c'est ça ? Poursuivit le vert et argent sur le même ton, esquissant un sourire narquois.

- J'ai dit la ferme ! S'écria Sirius lançant un sort en direction de son ennemi.

- Oh, pardon… Ajouta Severus avec un sourire encore plus mauvais, évitant le premier sort. Aurais-je, par pur accident cela va de soi, froissé ton honneur gryffondoresque ? »

Un simple grognement de rage lui répondit puis le rouge et or se jeta sur lui sans plus attendre.

Sirius asséna un premier coup de coude dans les côtes de son ennemi puis, profitant que ce dernier n'ait plus de souffle, il le déséquilibra. Rogue s'étala de tout son long sur la pierre sale du hall. Mais le vert et argent ne se laissa pas faire, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de son adversaire et se releva avec une certaine souplesse. Puis il tenta de désarmer Sirius qui en fit autant. Après un moment, leur duel magique ne menant à rien, ils oublièrent les baguettes et se jetèrent tout bonnement l'un sur l'autre.

Les premiers élèves commençaient à s'attrouper autour d'eux, se faisant plutôt bruyants. Et McGonagall ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, attirée par tous ces cris.

« Black ! Rogue ! Encore vous… »

Elle poussa un long soupir en constatant qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se gênaient pour taper sur l'autre, même en sa présence.

« Black, lâchez donc le cou de Rogue. Et je vous saurais gré d'en faire autant, dit-elle ensuite au Serpentard d'un ton las.

- Professeur, rétorqua Sirius d'une voix légèrement étranglée, je vous assure que je le lâcherai. J'attends juste qu'il soit un peu plus mort…

- Je me fais une joie de dire que la réciproque est toute aussi vraie, renchérit Severus sur le même ton avec un regard noir pour l'Animagus. »

McGonagall poussa un nouveau soupir en se massant l'arête du nez.

« Je retire dix points à vos deux Maison pour désordre, dix autres points pour insolence. Et j'en retire cinquante autres par minutes si vous ne vous lâchez pas… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent mutuellement un regard noir, considérant la menace de la sous-directrice.

« …Immédiatement ! Termina le professeur sur un ton autoritaire. »

D'un ensemble parfait, ils lâchèrent le cou de leur vis-à-vis. McGonagall sourit satisfaite.

« Bien, reprit-elle sur un ton enjoué. Dans le bureau du directeur.

- Mais professeur, c'est injuste ! S'exclama Black alors que son adversaire faisait de son mieux pour cacher le fait qu'il était d'accord pour une fois. Ce n'est qu'une petite dispute de rien du tout, vous savez pourtant bien que nous ne sommes pas parvenu à la limite de nos capacités ! Et-

- Assez ! S'emporta le professeur, un brin hystérique. Je n'ai que faire de vos jérémiades, Black ! Vos éternels enfantillages m'agacent et votre insolence encore plus ! Et n'affichez pas ce demi-sourire satisfait Rogue, je n'en pense pas moins à votre sujet. Le bureau du directeur. Tout de suite ! »

Ce fut presque au garde-à-vous que les deux adversaires quittèrent le hall en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils passèrent devant les portes de la grande salle à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre lorsque James, Remus et leurs amies d'apôtres en sortirent. James, comprenant vite la situation, lança un regard d'encouragement et un sourire en coin à son ami mais Sirius se contenta de leur jeter, à Remus et lui, le regard le plus noir dont il était capable. _Non seulement vous m'abandonnez sans me prévenir alors que j'ai besoin de vous ! Mais en plus, à cause de ça, je me retrouve à suivre Snevillus jusqu'au bureau du vieux timbré ! Bravo les gars, ça sert les amis !_ Pensa amèrement l'Animagus.

Les apôtres de la Rose pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils devaient au moins reconnaître que Sirius avait du charme et encore plus lorsqu'il était en colère. Remus et James se tournèrent légèrement pour regarder leur ami partir d'une démarche superbe et quelque peu hautaine.

« Je crois qu'il nous en veut, murmura le brun à l'oreille du lycanthrope.

- Ca lui fera les pieds, renifla Remus.

- Toi tu lui en veux déjà… Constata son ami sur un ton monsieur-je-sais-tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a encore dit que tu étais terriblement sexy quand tu mangeais des chocogrenouilles alors que lui-même l'était en étant simplement étalé comme une larve sur ton lit… ? »

Remus renifla dédaigneusement et James éclata de rire en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Tu devrais t'y faire l'ami, ça ne date pas d'hier.

- De quoi parlez-vous les garçons ? Demanda alors une amie de Lily en se retournant.

- On réglait un petit différent… Inventa James.

- Lequel ?

- Savoir qui de nous deux vous tiendrez la porte, _mesdemoiselles_, continua-t-il avec un sourire certes moins charmeur que celui de Black mais, en l'occurrence, bien plus estimé. »

.o0°0o.

Severus Rogue s'arrêta finalement devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore et il observa cette dernière d'un air buté, semblant espérer qu'elle lui ouvre le passage d'elle-même. Sirius arriva et demanda sèchement :

« Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe ? »

Question qui ressemblait plus à une observation qu'à autre chose.

« Non en effet, Black, répondit le Serpentard sur le même ton. »

Le Gryffondor poussa un long soupir, c'était toujours comme ça. Personne ne savait jamais vraiment le mot de passe, il arrivait que McGonagall elle-même se trompe. Il tira sa baguette et murmura un rapide sort dont les Maraudeurs avaient le secret. La statue sembla d'abord réticente puis finit par céder le passage aux deux jeunes hommes.

Sirius s'engouffra alors dans le couloir un petit sourire fier dessiné sur le coin des lèvres alors que Severus lui emboîtait le pas avec un regard chargé de suspicion et de désaccord non-dissimulé. Ils gravirent les marches de l'escalier dans un silence chargé de mépris et poussèrent la porte du bureau sans même frapper, bien décidés à en finir au plus vite.

Porte ouverte qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de refermer dans l'instant qui suivit.

Ils restèrent tous deux debout comme des piquets sur le palier n'étant pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Mais il leur suffit de croiser le regard horrifié de l'autre pour comprendre que la salle remplies de chaînes, menottes, fouets, tenues de cuir et autres objets sexuels non-identifiés, n'était pas le simple fruit de leurs imaginations débridées de jeunes adultes aux hormones foisonnantes.

Tous deux frissonnèrent de dégoût, tentant vainement de chasser de leur esprit l'image atroce de Dumbledore dans un décor semblable et une des tenus peu habillées qu'ils avaient vues. Après quelques instants, la porte se rouvrit lentement alors qu'ils déglutissaient difficilement, laissant apparaître le bureau du directeur dans son état initial : couvert de tableaux, de livres et de poussière.

« Après toi, proposa Sirius en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le Serpentard.

- Non, non, je t'en prie, passe, répliqua le vert et argent tout aussi poli (ce qui était presque choquant si l'on oubliait le contexte). »

Voyant de nouveau le bureau familier, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Dumbledore et le S-M… Et puis quoi encore ?! Snevillus et moi en couple ? Ridicule ! Haha, quelle idée a bien pu te passer par la tête ?! Oublies ça cerveau, et vite !_

Et ce fut sur cette bonne pensée que Sirius demanda courageusement, en bon Gryffondor qu'il est :

« Euh… Le professeur McGonagall nous a envoyé ici… Pour… Euh, pourquoi en fait ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a fait part à l'instant d'une exaspération certaine pour vos comportements qu'elle juge inappropriés pour des élèves de septième année. A sa demande, vous recevrez donc plusieurs heures de retenues pour un total pouvant aller de dix à vingt heures selon l'amélioration ou non de vos comportements respectifs. »

Aucun des deux élèves ne prit la peine de contester, l'étrange souvenir du bureau du directeur transformé en salle de torture sado-masochiste était encore trop présent, les empêchant de penser à autre chose.

« D'un commun accord avec votre professeur, nous avons décidé que vos premières heures de retenue seraient ce soir-même… Vous irez assister Hagrid dans l'observation de diverses créatures nocturnes. »

Les deux élèves ouvrirent finalement la bouche pour contester, mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de leurs lèvres. Tous deux avaient soudainement surpris leur imagination à se faire des scènes tordues, frôlant le pornographique (nda : voir en bas de page) et la barre des dix-huit plus, images dangereuses pour leurs yeux et la santé mentale de n'importe quel individu normalement constitué. Le genre de truc qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir en tête, impliquant un vieux barbu, on ne sait quel(le)(s) dégénéré(e)(s) et deux-trois objets supplémentaires dont on ne veut connaître ni la provenance ni l'utilité (rayez les mentions inutiles).

Finalement (nda : ou devrais-je dire « avec un soulagement infini »), les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le bureau du directeur presque en courant. Espérant vainement ne plus jamais avoir à y retourner ou ne serait-ce que s'en approcher.

_Journée de merdeeeeeee !_ Pensa très justement Sirius, réalisant que sa santé mentale n'allait vraiment plus tenir longtemps, à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir et du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus sortir ce soir-là.

* * *

(nda) A la place de « porno » j'avais originellement mit « sardanapalesque »… Sardanapalesque, haha la blague !, ou le mot-où-j'ai-bien-cru-que-word-se-foutait-de-ma-gue ule-quand-je-l'ai-vu-pour-la-première-fois et pas la peine de chercher dans le dico vous ne le trouverez pas (il n'est même pas dans mon encyclopédie, pour vous dire), j'ai dû le chercher sur les Trésors de la Langue Française (ou TLFi, une encyclopédie informatisée foutrement bien faite et très fiable (car réalisée et utilisée par des universitaires)).

Bref ! Ce mot existe bel et bien ! C'est un synonyme de luxurieux (/!\ pas luxueux, luxu_rieux_) et débauché… Sauf que c'est du langage littéraire vieilli d'où sa non-présence dans les dictionnaires et même les encyclopédies (enfin peut-être pas toutes), mais connu de Microsoft Word… O.õ WHAT THE FU ?!

* * *

Et pour tous ceux qui ont lu la petite aparté précédente et qui regardent leur écran en se demandant ce que ça fout là, je me dois de vous présenter des excuses, mais je me sentais obligée de partager cette expérience des plus troublantes avec vous -.-'

Bon voilà pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous aura accroché et je vous dis à la prochaine pour ce qui attendront la suite ^.^ (Une petite review quand même ?)

Chapitre 4 : Promenade de minuit, bonjour les ennuis.


	5. Promenade de minuit, bonjour les ennuis

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__****__**Ch'tite note en passant :**_ Malédiction ! On est déjà vendredi ! Je suis désoléééééeeee... Voilà donc un chapitre en retard pour cette semaine, donc pour la peine, j'en posterai un deuxième en fin de week-end et un troisième en milieu de semaine prochaine... Suis-je pardonnée ? :)

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 4 : Promenade de minuit, bonjour les ennuis.**

Sirius, se comportant en tout bon adulte qu'il était, passa la fin de sa journée à ignorer superbement toutes les tentatives discrètes de James pour l'aborder et s'expliquer. Le soir-même, alors qu'il s'emmitouflait dans plusieurs épaisseurs de capes pour échapper au froid mordant d'une nuit de début décembre, James tenta sa chance une dernière fois :

« Où est-ce que tu vas Padfoot ?

- En retenue, répondit sèchement l'Animagus.

- Attends-moi, j'attrape ma cape d'invisibilité et je t'accompagne !

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne serais pas tout seul ! Snevillus me tiendra compagnie. »

Puis Sirius sortit de la chambre plantant son ami là.

« Laisse filer Prongs, bougonna Remus. Il a un caractère de chien quand il veut.

- Oh la ferme pour une fois Moony, rétorqua James légèrement à cran. Sirius ! Laisses-nous au moins nous expliquer ! »

Mais le dernier Maraudeur avait déjà filé.

« Oh et puis merde ! Fais bien comme tu veux ! On s'était dit que si on aidait Lily on pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de régler cette histoire d'apôtres de la Rose plus vite ! Mais de toutes évidences ça ne t'intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ! »

James se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir las, il savait parfaitement que Black ne l'avait pas entendu mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il se rangea finalement du côté de Remus et se décida à bouder Sirius, mais l'idée d'abandonner les recherches sur les apôtres de la Rose ne leur traversa jamais l'esprit, Sirius restait leur ami quoi qu'il arrive et ils chercheraient à l'aider à tout prix.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était arrivé face aux portes du hall, là où se tenaient déjà Rusard et Rogue, et les considérait d'un œil incertain. Finalement, il sortit à la suite des deux autres, réajustant son écharpe et enfonçant son bonnet sur sa tête, et puis tant pis s'il écrasait ses superbes boucles brunes, plutôt ça que mourir de froid !

L'Animagus poussa un soupir résigné en sentant l'humidité pénétrer sous ses épaisses couches de vêtements, puis il considéra l'ambiance alentour qui lui inspirait le calme et une peur toujours aussi puissante peu importe le nombre de fois où il sortait de nuit. Quelques mètres devant lui avançait Rusard, il trimballait une vielle lanterne grinçante, répandant une lueur pâle qui manquait de s'éteindre à chaque instant. L'homme ne cessait de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles à propos du bon vieux temps et c'était d'ailleurs les seuls bruits qui semblait parvenir à Sirius, en dehors des quelques cris perçant qui retentissaient parfois. Et comme si l'atmosphère n'était pas assez inquiétante comme ça, un léger brouillard s'était levé.

Pour rien au monde les deux jeunes ne l'auraient avoué, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la cabane de Hagrid, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à la vue du géant et de sa lanterne, bien plus lumineuse que celle de Rusard. Le concierge salua Hagrid sèchement avant de repartir. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner avant de constater :

« Il est toujours aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison…

- Allons, ne dis pas ça, sourit le garde-chasse. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les autres…

- On y va, oui ou non ? Interrompit Rogue sur un ton tranchant. Je ne voudrais pas y passer la nuit voyez-vous.

- Heu… Oui, oui, parfaitement, bredouilla Hagrid passant son arbalète sur son épaule. Vous avez raison. »

Sur ce, le géant fit le tour de sa cabane et entra dans la forêt par le sentier. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la forêt se faisait plus dense et l'atmosphère devenait étrangement plus lourde et plus glacée. Un silence pesant s'installa mais il fut soudainement rompu par un cri strident qui mourut aussitôt. Le Maraudeur réprima un frisson de terreur et entama une conversation avec Hagrid dans l'espoir de se rassurer un peu. La forêt interdite avait beau être son terrain de jeu, il ne s'y aventurait jamais sous forme humaine et sans son lycanthrope, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait pour atout certain d'éloigner nombre de problèmes, si ce n'est tous.

Severus Rogue qui les suivait en silence, quelques mètres derrière, ne pouvait s'empêcher de traîner des pieds, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il faisait là, à cette heure, dans le froid, accompagné d'un balourd et d'un idiot fini. Dans sa tête de Serpentard, se bousculaient les ébauches de vengeance contre le Gryffondor, McGonagall, le directeur et la terre entière pendant qu'on y était. Mais ses réflexions intenses furent interrompues par de légers craquements dans son dos. Il n'osa pas se retourner, tentant vainement de reléguer cela au rang de parasite imaginaire. Mais lorsqu'un nouveau cri transperça le silence, il ne put retenir un sursaut et sa nature peureuse ressortit. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius était trop occupé à converser avec Hagrid pour se rendre compte des regards angoissés que jetait Severus autour de lui alors qu'il se rapprochait de la lumière de la lanterne.

.o0°0o.

« Putain ! Arrêtes de bouger dans tous les sens !

- Je veux bien mais avant, _dégages_ !

- Comme si je pouvais partir ! Tu crois que ça me fait plus plaisir qu'à toi d'être coincé comme ça, peut-être ?!

- J'ai dit : Barres-toi !

- Je ne suis pas sourd ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais _pas_ bouger, alors maintenant arrêtes de gesticuler ça ne sert à _rien_. »

Finalement les deux jeunes hommes se turent plus ou moins à bout de souffle d'avoir ainsi crier. Après un moment de silence, Sirius se mit à ricaner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Black ?! Demanda sèchement Severus.

- C'est tellement ironique que je pourrais presque en pleurer.

- Bah écoutes, je ne peux que te prêter une épaule pour pleurer, rétorqua le Serpentard.

- Mais c'est qu'il fait de l'humour en plus ! Railla Sirius dont le menton était posé sur l'épaule de son _cher_ collègue, puis il soupira. Il y a au moins un bon côté à se retrouver comme ça…

- Ah ?! S'étonna Rogue avec froideur. Parce qu'être coincé entre les racines d'on-ne-sait quel arbre de la forêt interdite en pleine nuit sans lumière avec ton pire ennemi peut être pris de manière positive pour toi ?! Simple question. Quoi que, attends ! Continua-t-il sur un ton moqueur. On a de l'air, ça pourrait être pire ! »

Le Gryffondor soupira lourdement alors que Severus continuait sur sa lancée.

« Ou alors ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne risque pas de mourir de froid collés comme on l'est !

- Non, non, nan ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je viens de faire une découverte insoupçonnée…

- C'est le fait que tu puisses penser qui est insoupçonné ! Mais vas-y, je t'écoute, je n'ai que ça à faire après tout…

- Je ne savais pas que deux hommes pouvaient aussi bien s'emboîter. »

Rogue manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive à la remarque pour le moins déplacée. Puis lorsqu'il retrouva une respiration plus normale, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à son tour.

« Faux ! Il y a moyen de gagner de la place encore _là_, répondit-il en pressant sa cuisse entre les jambes du Gryffondor.

- Ok, j'ai compris ! lança Sirius d'une voix mal à l'aise. Je suis finalement heureux d'avoir un peu plus d'espace qu'il n'en est nécessaire pour mettre deux hommes ! »

Le Serpentard relâcha immédiatement la pression qu'il exerçait. En cet instant, Sirius fut finalement heureux qu'il fasse aussi sombre, Rogue ne pouvant donc pas constater qu'il rougissait comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Et pourtant Merlin sait que le jeune Black était tout sauf une vierge effarouchée.

Après un moment de silence, l'Animagus se mit à pleurnicher :

« Ô monde cruel ! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?! »

A vrai dire, tout était allé relativement vite. Au milieu de la nuit, alors que Hagrid s'apprêtait à reconduire les jeunes hors de la forêt, ils avaient entendu un bruit qui avait inquiété le garde-chasse. Il avait demandé aux deux jeunes de ne pas bouger alors qu'il s'éloignait hors des chemins battus. La lumière de la lanterne avait à peine disparu entre les arbres qu'une horde de bêtes volantes non-identifiées s'était attaquée aux jeunes sorciers qui n'étaient même pas eu le temps de sortir leurs baguettes pour se défendre. Finalement, l'un d'eux avait trébuché et emporté l'autre dans sa chute. Et ils s'étaient donc retrouvé enchevêtrés dans une montagne de racines quelques mètres sous le niveau du sol et, pour couronné le tout, l'un sur l'autre incapables de bouger.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes finirent par faire la causette (tout était préférable au silence lourd de la forêt), se remémorant leurs disputes et vengeances, partageant chacun leur point de vue.

« Et tu te souviens du scandale de la tarte au citron en quatrième année ? Demanda Sirius en riant doucement.

- Un peu que je m'en souviens ! S'indigna l'autre.

- Et bah, c'était pas nous…

- _Quoi_ ?! Tu te fous de moi j'espère, qui d'autre aurait- ?!

- C'était un accident, coupa le Gryffondor avant de reprendre en ricanant. Une fille avait ensorcelé la part pour faire une farce à une amie, mais tu l'avais prise avant ladite amie et, finalement, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, étant donné le résultat… »

Le Serpentard renifla dédaigneusement, ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'Animagus.

« Maintenant qu'on en est aux confidences, marmonna Severus après quelques secondes de silence, je dois avouer que c'était vraiment bien trouvé le sortilège des œufs en cours de métamorphose en cinquième année… Rien que voir la tête de McGonagall, lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue que chaque pavé de la salle avait été transformé en œuf et qu'elle allait devoir traverser la salle pour ouvrir la porte… C'était à mourir de rire. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis Sirius fit remarquer en riant aux éclats :

« Severus Rogue serait capable de mourir… mourir de rire ? Attends… Attends, laisses-moi imaginer le truc ! »

Soudainement, le Gryffondor se crispa quelque peu.

« Ah non, pas ça !

- De quoi ? S'enquit le Serpentard par reflexe.

- Ma main n'atteint pas l'endroit où ça me gratte.

- Non mais je vous jure, quel pitre tu fais… Soupira le Serpentard avant de s'exclamer. Attends ! Tu peux bouger une main ?!

- Bah oui, pas toi ?

- Non ! Vois-tu, mes mains sont coincées dans ton dos au cas où tu ne les sentirais pas !

- En effet, conclut l'Animagus après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Est-ce que tu arrives à atteindre ta baguette ?

- Non, répondit Sirius tranchant. Je sais que je n'ai pas géré sur ce coup mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant ! Ma main droite ne peut pas bouger non plus.

- Tu penses pouvoir atteindre ma baguette ? »

Le Maraudeur considéra la question un instant, étant plutôt opposé à l'idée d'utiliser la baguette de quelqu'un qu'il détestait. Mais cette réflexion fut vite chassée par la gravité de la situation.

« Ok, elle est dans quelle poche ? Finit-il par demander.

- Poche arrière droite, donc à ta gauche.

- Ca va ! Je ne suis pas complètement con !

- Et si tu pouvais éviter de me tripoter au passage ça m'arrangerait, grinça Rogue.

- Au plaisir, répondit ironiquement Sirius dont la main redessinait les fesses de son ennemi. Je l'ai !

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous sortir de là ?!

- De trouver un sortilège…

- Oh ! Merveilleux ! Tu n'es peut-être pas complètement con mais tu n'en es vraiment pas loin !

- La ferme Rogue ! Je réfléchis.

- On aura tout vu, soupira le vert et argent avant de se taire malgré tout. »

Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, le Gryffondor finit par trouver un sort capable de couper les racines qui les ficelaient et ils tombèrent un mètre plus bas sur la terre ferme. Severus retrouva son caractère froid habituel en même temps que sa baguette qu'il arracha des mains du Maraudeur. Finalement, il illumina la scène et se décolla de son ennemi avant de se frayer un chemin vers la surface, déversant un flot incessant d'insulte à l'égard des arbres et des hippies amis des plantes.

Sirius, quant à lui, resta encore quelques minutes assis en tailleur dans la pénombre des racines, essayant de se remettre du choc. Enfin, devrait-on dire _des_ chocs. Le premier des traumatismes était arrivé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé collé à Severus Rogue. Là, il avait été forcé de constater que, contre toute attente, le Serpentard n'avait pas les cheveux aussi gras qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Oui, quand on a le nez dedans et une petite mèche qui vient vous chatouiller le cou pendant un certain temps, tout de suite…

Le second choc était survenu lorsque Severus lui avait fait remarquer que deux hommes pouvaient s'emboîter encore plus. Le ton qui s'était chargé de sous-entendu le temps d'un instant avait jeté un nouvel éclairage sur personnage. Mais la possibilité que le vert et argent soit gay avait été vite chassée par le troisième choc. L'Animagus s'était en effet aperçu que le Serpentard était de bonne compagnie et même capable de compliments.

Puis, le quatrième choc, le pire de tous… C'était à l'instant où ils étaient retombés et où Rogue avait finalement éclairé la scène après avoir récupéré sa baguette. Sirius n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la coiffure peu habituelle du Serpentard, de l'éclairage ou bien du fait qu'ils avaient passé près d'une demi-heure à se brûler la peau, mais il trouva que le vert et argent n'était pas trop mal à regarder.

Après tout, si on oubliait son nez un peu trop pointu et l'expression de mépris qui lui pinçait les lèvres et fronçait trop ses sourcils, Severus Rogue n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « moche ». Il avait un regard profondément noir, rehaussé par un visage fin et des pommettes légèrement creusées, ses lèvres étaient finement dessinées et, à ce moment, ses cheveux noirs retombaient en pagaille devant ses yeux et sur ses épaules. Oui, il n'était pas si mal, et ce fut ce qui inquiéta Sirius.

Finalement, le Gryffondor opta pour l'option chasser-ça-de-sa-mémoire-à-jamais (_note à moi-même : cette partie du cerveau se remplit étonnamment vite ses derniers temps…_) et il se redressa pour rejoindre son ennemi dehors. Il y faisait étrangement froid, le rouge et or frissonna, regrettant presque la bouillotte humaine qui lui avait tenue compagnie pendant une demi-heure.

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On retourne sur le chemin et on s'en va, proposa Black. Plus vite je sors d'ici, mieux je me porte… En plus, Hagrid doit être en train de nous chercher. »

Guidés par l'Animagus, ils finirent par arriver hors de la forêt. Au pied de la cabane du garde-chasse se tenait en effet ce dernier accompagné d'une petite équipe de recherche sur le point de partir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, McGonagall les jugea d'un œil noir.

« Sympathique cette petite balade de minuit messieurs ?

- Forte agréable quoi qu'un peu froide, répondit Sirius avec toute l'insolence dont il était capable. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit ! »

La sous-directrice poussa un long, très long soupir. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à batailler, elle aussi était fatiguée. Elle renvoya donc d'un geste le Serpentard et s'excusa auprès de ses collègues surpris voire choqués de son manque de réaction face au comportement de son élève. Le professeur de métamorphose prit ensuite la direction du château, bien loin de toutes ces préoccupations.

* * *

Hohoho ! En toute sincérité, j'aime bien ce chapitre... C'est celui qui m'a posé le plus de soucis à l'écriture (notamment parce que j'ai bloqué près de trois mois au total avant de savoir comment le commencer car c'est le chapitre qui donne le tournant à l'histoire...) mais j'ai vaincu ! Et donc nous voilà ^.^ Perso, j'ai une idée assez précise en tête de la scène dans la forêt, alors je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à faire passer mon image... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu (pour ceux qui ont lu ;) ) et puis à bientôt j'espère !

Pour ce week-end donc : Chapitre 5 : Sirius Black est un connard.


	6. Sirius Black est un connard

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_**Ch'tite note en passant :**_ Bonjour, bonsoir ! Etant donné mon retard non négligeable sur le chapitre précédent, je tenais à me rattraper avec celui-ci... Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous me laissez, elles me touchent beaucoup même si je ne prends pas le temps de répondre :) Et puis merci aussi aux autres qui lisent et qui ne laissent pas leurs avis (je sais que vous existez, je le vois sur ma boîte mail *Big Sister is watching you !*) ^.^

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 5 : Sirius Black est un connard.**

Plus d'un mois et les fêtes de Noël passèrent avant que Sirius n'obtienne enfin un peu de temps pour lui. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait presque le sentiment que McGonagall et Lily s'étaient données le mot pour occuper son temps libre… Si l'une ne lui infligeait par une heure ou deux de retenue, l'autre l'entrainait aux tréfonds de la bibliothèque pour d'abord se plaindre des apôtres puis se perdre dans la description extasiée d'un nouveau bouquin.

Je disais donc : un long moment passa avant que le Maraudeur n'ait enfin la paix ! Malheureusement, ce matin-là fut peut-être le samedi le plus dur de toute son existence.

Il fut réveillé aux aurores par un bruit à l'extérieur avec l'étrange impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar concernant Severus Rogue et une salle de torture S-M. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais rien n'y fit. Il se leva finalement et découvrir une chambre froide avec un pavage glacé sous ses pieds et pour couronner le tout : une tempête de neige soufflait dehors. _Je hais le froid !_ Pensa-t-il. Il avisa la salle de bain trois mètres plus loin et, dans un effort colossal, il se redressa et marcha jusqu'à la douche. Mais ce fut son reflet dans le miroir qui finit de l'achever : son beau visage était marqué par de grosses cernes violettes sous ses yeux.

« Ok, j'abandonne, dit-il la bouche pâteuse. »

Puis il retourna dans son lit, se roula sous ses trois épaisseurs de couverture et ne bougea plus, maudissant l'inventeur du froid, de la neige et des cernes.

En milieu d'après-midi, il finit par se faire une raison et repoussa ses couvertures, l'appel du ventre avait surpassé l'appel du lit. Il attrapa le premier jean qui lui passa sous la main, un tee-shirt et son immense pull de laine. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et rentra la tête dans les épaules, le nez dans le col de son pull. C'est ainsi que Sirius quitta finalement son dortoir, pas coiffé (nda : comment s'il en avait vraiment besoin), avec la dégaine des week-ends. Il se traîna vers le rez-de-chaussée par les couloirs peu fréquentés, puis continua sa descente jusqu'aux cuisines. Là, il entra. Un elfe de maison s'approcha de lui.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme, fit remarquer la créature de sa voix cassée. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? J'ai quelques forêts noires si vous voulez. »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Sirius qui s'installa à une petite table. L'elfe revint quelques instants plus tard avec un grand bol de chocolat chaud et un des desserts promis. C'est ainsi que l'Animagus passa sa fin d'après-midi, le nez au-dessus du bol dont le contenu ne semblait pas vouloir se refroidir, un sourire fatigué sur le coin des lèvres. Il parla un peu avec les elfes de maisons, contemplant la cheminée le reste du temps.

Après un autre silence, il demanda :

« Il va neiger encore longtemps à votre avis ? »

Les elfes secouèrent tous la tête en signe de négation.

« La neige s'est arrêté de tomber, annonça l'un d'eux.

- C'est vrai ?! S'étonna Sirius dont le moral remonta en flèche. »

Tous les elfes hochèrent la tête pour signifier que oui. Le Gryffondor avala alors le reste de son chocolat d'une traite et quitta les cuisines à toute allure. Il escalada les marches de Poudlard jusqu'à sa chambre. Il sauta dans la douche, se changea, se coiffa, s'emmitoufla et redescendit à toute vitesse, son balai à la main. Il quitta Poudlard par un des passages secrets jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Un fois à l'air libre, il décolla dans un rayon de soleil.

« Jeunes demoiselles me voilà ! S'écria-t-il, prenant la direction de la grande ville la plus proche. »

Chassez le naturel, il reviendra au galop, n'est-ce pas ?

.o0°0o.

Sirius s'agita dans son sommeil pour finalement se réveiller en sursaut. Il se redressa sur les coudes, transpirant et relativement excité. Il pouvait clairement sentir son sang pulser à toute allure dans ses veines, son cœur battant la chamade. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant un instant à se souvenir où il était, les couleurs de la chambre n'étant ni rouge ni or (ni d'une quelconque association de couleurs Poudlarienne). Il entendit un soupir sur sa droite puis on le tira de ses songes.

« Tu en fais des rêves agités dit donc… »

Voix fluette, agréable et enjouée, encore légèrement endormie, cela suffit à faire remonter les souvenirs de la veille à l'esprit du Gryffondor. _Exquise soirée_, sa pensée lui tira un demi-sourire alors qu'il répondait d'un ton charmeur :

« C'est normal, je rêvais de toi.

- Hummm, interrogea sa partenaire. C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Evidemment que c'est… »

_Un mensonge._ Black n'avait pas rêvé de la belle paire de jambes ou du sourire sexy qui avaient dormis à côté de lui.

« … Vrai, compléta-t-il avant de rire. De qui pourrais-je bien rêver d'autre ? »

_D'un homme, par exemple._

« Et c'était comment ? Demanda la jeune femme, se glissant contre lui, lui rendant son sourire.

- Excitant, répondit l'Animagus sur un ton qui fit frissonner la demoiselle de la tête aux pieds et sans mentir pour autant.

- Mais encore ?

- Je ne sais plus… »

Ou alors préférait-il ne pas s'en souvenir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'eut pas le temps de penser ou dire un mot de plus que sa partenaire se jetait sur lui à son plus grand bonheur.

Un peu d'exercice matinal plus tard, le rêve ayant disparu de son esprit, Sirius se rhabillait en considérant le soleil rasant d'une matinée de février. L'étudiante l'interpella :

« Hey, comment je te recontacte ?

- Tu ne le fais pas… Répliqua le Gryffondor sur le pas de la porte, légèrement surpris.

- Donne-moi au moins un nom ! S'exclama alors l'étudiante.

- Non… Chantonna Sirius avec un sourire immense. »

Et ce fut sous les cris indignés de la jeune femme et le regard choqué des étudiants qui se trouvaient dans le couloir du bâtiment que l'Animagus s'en alla. Il récupéra son balai caché derrière l'immeuble et s'envola jusqu'à Poudlard dans un soleil qui chassa un peu sa gueule de bois et toutes traces de remords (nda : ah, parce qu'il a des remords… ?).

* * *

Alors, sommes-nous d'accord ? Sirius Black est-il un connard ? ;)

Et je m'excuse pour... *moment de doute personnel : on dit "je m'excuse pour la longueur" mais "la courteur" ça n'existe pas...* ... Bref ! Je m'excuse pour le manque de longueur de ce chapitre, promis, je me rattrape au prochain qui fait plus du double de celui-ci ! ;)

Chapitre 6 : Un mâle pour un mal.


	7. Un mâle pour un mal

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__**Ch'tite note en passant : **_Salutations à vous chers lecteurs ! Je tenais à vous remercier à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai d'ailleurs pour vous une petite anecdotes, parce qu'un des commentaires m'a bien fait sourire...

J'ai reçu une review sur le chapitre précédent qui me disait trouver le chapitre plus travailler que celui d'avant (respectivement les chapitres 5 et 4). Le commentaire m'a fait sourire parce qu'il se trouve qu'en effet le chapitre 5 était plus travaillé que le 4 car écrit depuis bien plus longtemps ^.^ Si vous voulez tout savoir, l'idée était à la base le début d'une autre histoire, mais après avoir écrit le petit passage du réveil de Sirius chez l'étudiante, je me suis aperçue que je ne savais pas quoi en faire... Au défaut d'inspiration, j'ai donc sauvegardé et mis de côté dans l'espoir de pouvoir le réutiliser un jour ^.^

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 6 : Un mâle pour un mal.**

La semaine qui suivit s'écoula dans la même atmosphère étrange que celles passées depuis la dispute de James et Sirius. Il flottait dans l'air cette impression de calme avant la tempête. Les Maraudeurs ne se parlaient plus et la tension entre eux était palpable à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Même Lily était mal à l'aise face à ce changement, se sentant au fond d'elle un peu coupable.

Mais Sirius semblait au-dessus de tout ça, s'entourant toujours de monde et d'« amis » qui couraient après sa popularité. Il se contentait juste de foudroyer du regard James et Remus lorsqu'ils se croisaient et ne leur parlait plus dans les dortoirs, faisant un effort colossal pour ne pas paraître affecté par la situation. En réalité, il était profondément blessé, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses amis continueraient de l'ignorer sérieusement. Petit à petit, il commençait à se poser des questions sur son comportement, à se remettre un peu en cause, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant.

Oui, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait l'effort d'écouter James le vendredi où ils s'étaient disputés. Et s'en voulait encore plus de s'être menti à lui-même en pensant que tout irait bien, que la situation changerait s'il ne faisait rien. Alors il commença à se demander ce qui aurait pu pousser quelqu'un à rassembler les apôtres de la Rose, ce que lui, Sirius Black, avait pu faire à ce quelqu'un pour qu'il lui en veuille ainsi. Surtout, il se demandait si cette personne avait intentionnellement pris tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux : ses petites copines et ses amis.

Mais ce sentiment de culpabilité était vite refoulé par son amertume et sa colère lorsqu'il croisait James et Remus qui ne paraissaient pas non plus déstabilisés par la nouvelle situation.

Et pour couronner le tout, Sirius était obligé de supporter Severus Rogue pendant les heures de retenues que lui infligeait toujours McGonagall. Enfin… Ça c'était la version officielle.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est énervant à la fin ! Je ne suis pas un mur devant lequel on passe sans même prêter attention ! S'exclama le rouge et or en agitant la serpillère qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Je tiens à te signaler que je ne suis pas un mur non plus Black, railla Severus en regardant le Gryffondor s'énerver dans le vide. Et encore moins un mur qui t'écouterait te plaindre.

- Non, mais quand même, continuait Sirius sans prêter attention au Serpentard. Regarde-moi ! Je suis plus sexy qu'un mur !

- T'es foutu comme une planche à pain, ce qui en soi n'est pas si loin du mur…

- Et quand bien même je serais un mur, je serais suffisamment sexy pour que tout le monde se retourne pour me contempler… C'est déjà ce qu'ils font tous ! Non, non, pas que je ne sois narcissique, je suis un homme tout à fait modeste, mais…

- Et blablabla… Soupira le Serpentard sachant qu'il n'était pas écouté. Pourquoi est-ce que quand tu te plains de tes meilleurs potes, tu viens voir ton pire ennemi ? Je vous le demande… Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens ! Cette conversation n'a aucun sens ! Dans ce cas, je vais te dire un truc que, si tu m'avais écouté, aurait pu te servir à me faire du chantage jusqu'à la fin de mes jours : je suis gay. Surpris ? Bien sûr que non, tu ne m'écoutes pas… (Il soupira.) Tu sais que tu es la deuxième personne à le savoir, Lily est la première… En dehors de mes (rares) ex, il n'y a que vous, enfin qu'elle apparemment… »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi leurs monologues respectifs jusqu'à que le silence revienne entre eux. Finalement, Sirius se tourna vers son compagnon de corvées et demanda d'un air innocent :

« Tu disais quelque chose ?

- Je suis surpris… Comment est-ce que tes potes font pour te supporter déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils n'ont plus à le faire, vous ne vous parlez plus !

- Ouh, revoilà le Snevillus que je connais si bien… Je savais que tu étais trop silencieux pour que ça soit normal.

- Non, c'est juste toi qui parle trop, Black.

- Voyez-vous cela, on me cherche peut-être ?

- Moi, te chercher ? Ironisa le Serpentard. Ah ! S'il y a bien une chose que je cherche maintenant c'est comment me débarrasser de toi.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi on en est là à se taper les corvées ménagères ensemble ?

- En effet, faut-il que je vous le rappelle messieurs ? Questionna froidement le professeur de Métamorphose qui venait d'arriver dans leur dos. »

Les deux jeunes se raidirent et, se jetant un dernier regard noir, ils se remirent au travail, nettoyant le sol d'une des salles de cours abandonnées sous l'œil attentif de McGonagall.

Après une heure de travail et plusieurs salles de classe lavées avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, le professeur tyrannique finit par les libérer. Les deux jeunes se séparèrent en silence et partirent dans des directions opposées.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Sirius s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir. Pour rien au monde et pas même sous Véritaserum il ne l'aurait avoué mais il avait apprécié la compagnie de Severus Rogue une fois de plus. Il avait trouvé ça apaisant de parler et d'écouter leurs morceaux de monologues décousus, car, quoi qu'il puisse dire, il avait écouté le Serpentard. Il avait apprécié le timbre détendu de la voix du vert et argent. Il l'avait aussi regardé faire de grands gestes théâtraux alors qu'il parlait dans le vide, il avait apprécié voir ses longues mains pâles s'agiter en l'air et ses lèvres faire parfois la moue. Il avait été surpris aussi par la révélation du Serpentard, et en même temps il s'en doutait. Quelque part au fond du lui, il le savait depuis le soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la forêt. Non, peut-être même avant… Il avait toujours lu dans le regard de son ennemi ce même petit quelque chose qu'avaient les femmes lorsqu'elles le déshabillaient du regard.

Soudain, il se retourna, geste impulsif dont il ne comprit pas le sens, il espéra juste apercevoir le dos de Rogue une dernière fois avant de partir. Il fut alors surpris de voir les yeux noirs du Serpentard braqués sur lui, ils se fixèrent un instant, tous les deux arrêtés à un bout du couloir. Puis ils firent volte-face et partirent en courant, honteux et heureux comme l'aurait été une jeune pucelle surprise à admirer son prince.

Si Sirius l'avait pu, il se serait giflé à cette pensée.

Quelques jours passèrent avant qu'une nouvelle heure de colle pointe son nez, à nouveau ils nettoyèrent une salle de cours vide depuis des décennies, à nouveau ils parlèrent chacun pour ne rien dire, s'écoutant mutuellement tout en s'ignorant royalement, appréciant ce moment et sa contradiction. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Après tout_, se disait Sirius, _ce n'est qu'un regard, cela peut vouloir dire tout et rien à la fois_. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui criait qu'il espérait que cela signifie bien plus qu'un simple contact visuel.

Lorsqu'ils partirent à la fin de l'heure chacun de leur côté, Sirius s'en alla sans se retourner. Il sentit le regard du Serpentard sur son dos, ou alors est-ce son imagination qui voulait que Severus le regarde ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas se retourner et s'apercevoir que Rogue était déjà parti sans un regard pour lui.

Sirius arriva finalement au pied de la tour des Gryffondors sans s'en rendre compte. Les mains dans les poches, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il réfléchissait. Il se trouvait différent et se surprenait lui-même par ses comportements si éloignés du grand séducteur qu'il était. Ces regards à la dérobée et ce cœur léger à chacune de ses rencontres avec le Serpentard, tout ça était une première pour la personne de Sirius Black.

Soudain, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit avec fracas, tirant le Maraudeur de ses pensées. Plusieurs de ses « amis » sortirent alors du dortoir et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec lui.

« Ah Sirius ! On te cherchait, lança l'un d'eux avec un immense sourire. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Où ça ?

- Des filles, commença un autre théâtralement, nous ont invités à passer la soirée avec elles.

- Et elles ont dit : « Ramenez des beaux mecs et de l'alcool ». On ne dit pas non à une telle proposition !

- Surtout si tu les avais vu, enchaîna un troisième avec un geste appréciateur.

- Je vais passer, merci, déclina Sirius à contrecœur.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

- Je te rappelle que je me suis mis la quasi-totalité des femmes de Poudlard à dos, fit remarquer l'Animagus.

- Ca, c'est ce qu'ils essayent de te faire croire…

- « Ils » ? S'étonna le brun, les sourcils froncés.

- Les connards jaloux de toi. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il y a encore plein de filles qui se retournent sur ton passage.

- Allez les mecs ! S'exclamèrent les autres qui s'éloignaient déjà. Vous traînez là !

- Sirius, ramènes ta pomme, toi aussi !

- Si c'est si gentiment proposé, sourit le Maraudeur en se joignant finalement à eux. »

L'Animagus passa alors une bonne soirée, bien arrosée, bien accompagné, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se transforme en orgie… Il poussa un soupir et se trouva étrangement peu enclin à se mêler aux autres. Toutes ces filles étaient plus attirantes les unes que les autres, certes, mais il les trouvait fades, elles étaient creuses à ses yeux comme si, une fois le maquillage et les vêtements enlevés, il ne resterait plus rien d'elles.

Il prit alors la dernière bouteille de Bierraubeurre et partit.

Le Gryffondor erra seul pendant un moment dans les couloirs vides du château, buvant dès que l'envie l'en prenait, laissant aller ses pensées où bon leur semblait. Il déambula près d'une heure, jusqu'à croiser Severus Rogue en fait.

« Hey, Snevillus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ici, là, humm …? Bref ! à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Ouhlà, tu m'as l'air gentiment bourré toi, constata le vert et argent sans la moindre agressivité, plutôt amusé par ce spectacle peu courant qu'offrait son ennemi.

- Faux, répliqua Sirius en titubant. Je suis paaaarrrrfaitement bien. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il s'effondra contre un mur avant d'éclater de rire. Croyez-le ou pas, il n'était pas aussi alcoolisé qu'il y paraissait, il se plaisait juste dans cette attitude gai et insouciante.

« T'as pas répondu à ma première question, remarqua-t-il après un moment. »

Le jeune Rogue marqua une pause, il est vrai que la situation actuelle le distrayait grandement, mais il était malgré tout question de Black. Il avait appris avec le temps à se méfier de tout ce qui pouvait venir de cette homme, car même la plus anodine des phrases pouvait être un poison. Il poussa un soupir et le jugea à nouveau. Même conclusion que les fois précédentes, Sirius Black était bel et bien étalé dans un couloir du cachot, complètement bourré…

« Après le repas, répondit-il finalement d'abord avec méfiance, je me suis fait accoster par un type qui semblait avoir oublié son cerveau en se levant et que j'ai essayé d'éviter toute la soirée. Je n'ai même pas pu retourner dans ma chambre… Avant de me perdre dans un livre de la bibliothèque et ne plus voir le temps passer. Et toi ? »

Il semblait évident que la question était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, l'Animagus n'était pas en mesure de percevoir toutes les subtilités d'un tel discours.

« Je pensais à toi, répondit le rouge et or en toute sincérité. »

Severus réprima un frisson violent alors que son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre. La phrase paraissait si simple pour Sirius, roulant sur ses lèvres avec tout le naturel et la sensualité du monde. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile pour le vert et argent. Il eut soudainement peur de cette petite phrase et ne sut quoi répondre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas simplement parti ? Pourquoi n'avait-il simplement pas pu ignorer le Gryffondor ?

« Je suis choqué, reprit Sirius après un moment. Je suis choqué de ne pas être choqué par ce que je vais dire, mais… Je crois que je t'aime. »

Le Serpentard tourna au rouge vif, lui aussi aimait Sirius Black depuis bien des années maintenant, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Avec le temps, il avait appris à mettre tout cela de côté et enfermer ses sentiments dans un coffre à l'abri des regards. Mais son cœur (le traitre !) s'emballa malgré lui et il mit un moment avant de répondre.

« Essayes de me dire ça quand tu seras sobre, répliqua-t-il mal assuré et terriblement heureux quelque part au fond de lui. »

Par chance, Sirius ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du désarroi du Serpentard.

Severus aida alors le Gryffondor à se relever, tentant de ne pas le prendre au sérieux, Salazar lui en était témoin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sauter sur un type bourré… Même s'il en mourrait maintenant d'envie. Le vert et argent se gifla intérieurement, il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu par le charme de l'Animagus (nda d'une voix doucereuse : ne _jamais_ dire « jamais » !). Ils prirent finalement la direction du dortoir des rouges et ors.

« Hey, Severus ! (Ledit Severus rougit encore plus à la mention de son nom dans son oreille.) Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

- Bourré comme tu l'es il faut bien que tu décuves, je te ramène dans ta chambre…

- Mais c'est trop loiiiin, se plaignit Sirius comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ton dortoir est juste à côté… J'ai toujours rêvé de voir le dortoir des Serpentards ! »

Rogue poussa un long soupir, il se sentait complètement battu par tant d'innocence et ne put refuser la requête du Gryffondor. En plus, il devait avouer que ça l'arrangeait grandement, lui évitant un autre détour avant de pouvoir aller se coucher.

Ils traversèrent la salle commune en silence et montèrent directement au dortoir de Severus. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre un peu plus petite que celle des rouges et ors. Il y avait quatre lits mais un seul était couvert de draps verts, les autres étaient vide. Rogue poussa un soupir et ferma sa chambre de quelques sortilèges comme il en avait l'habitude, histoire d'éviter d'être emmerdé par les élèves de sa propre Maison. Il proposa alors au Gryffondor de s'installer.

« Tu es seul dans la chambre ? S'étonna le rouge et or.

- Oui, c'est pas mal, hein ? Répondit son vis-à-vis fier de lui, oubliant finalement toute la façade qu'il s'appliquait à présenter aux Maraudeurs. »

Sirius s'assit alors sur un lit vide pendant que le Serpentard filait se doucher. Il faisait bon dans la pièce, l'Animagus retira sa cape et ses chaussures, se disant alors qu'il aurait pu s'endormir ainsi. Oui, il _aurait_ pu… Mais il n'avait pas sommeil, il avait faim. Une faim qu'il connaissait bien et qui le surpris le temps d'un instant avant de s'y résigner étrangement bien. L'alcool aidant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus sortit de la douche en boxer, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu trouves ça drôle en plus ? Demanda-t-il froidement au Gryffondor. Il n'y a qu'un gamin ou un type bourré pour faire une blague d'aussi mauvais goût… »

Sirius abordait un sourire fier de lui. Il avala sa dernière gorgée de Bierraubeurre et reporta son regard sur le corps du Serpentard.

« Le boxer est de trop, soupira-t-il finalement. »

Le cœur de Severus loupa un battement, encore une phrase qui pouvait tout ou rien dire et qu'il avait peur de trop interpréter. Si seulement Sirius pouvait se rendre compte de tous les sous-entendus qu'il lui faisait…

« Je garde toujours mes sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain… Tenta-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulut détaché. Au cas où ce genre de conneries m'arriverait de nouveau. Qu'as-tu fait de mes fringues, Black ?

- Là-dessous, répondit Sirius en désignant le lit devant lui. »

Le vert et argent poussa un long soupir, ce Sirius était définitivement un môme dans sa tête, un môme bourré qui plus est. Il s'agenouilla et se pencha sous le lit pour aller chercher ses affaires. Alors il sentit quelque chose se frotter à se fesses.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ? Lâcha-t-il froidement. »

Il s'assit par terre et leva le regard pour fixer le Gryffondor assis sur le lit. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit que les yeux bleus de Sirius étaient étrangement noircis. Le rouge et or ne dit rien, glissant simplement son pied entre les jambes du Serpentard, venant le titiller.

« Je suis un homme tu sais, finit par faire remarquer Severus sentant son corps s'enflammer malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

- Et tu es gay. Sans compter que ça crève les yeux que je te plais…

- Comment sais-t- Tu m'écoutais ?!

- Oui, répliqua Sirius. Mais toi tu ne sembles pas avoir compris ce que je dis depuis le début de la soirée. »

Rogue déglutit difficilement, le rouge et or était tellement sexy, sans compter il se sentait durcir sous la caresse. Puis lorsque la phrase du jeune Black atteignit enfin son cerveau, il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête.

« J'avais peur de comprendre, avoua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se redressa et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor, mordillant et suçotant cette pulpe tendre à portée. Il recula légèrement son visage, fixant les yeux bleus de l'Animagus un instant. Puis il les embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer :

« Ferme-les yeux et laisse-moi faire… Oublies qui je suis, juste pour ce soir. »

Sirius ne dit rien et le jeune Rogue prit cela comme une incitation à continuer.

Severus descendit alors lentement le long du cou du Maraudeur, ses lèvres se posant sur cette chair tendre et légèrement bronzée. Il défit les boutons de la chemise, continuant sa descente, dessinant les muscles fermes du Maraudeur du bout des doigts, ne pouvant s'empêcher de marquer la peau par endroit. Finalement, ses doigts tombèrent sur le nombril puis les premiers poils pubiens, ces derniers se firent de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait toujours plus.

Le vert et argent s'empara de la ceinture de Sirius et ouvrit habilement le pantalon, avant de saisir sa verge. Il commença alors des va-et-vient d'une main, glissant l'autre dans son propre boxer avant d'imprimer le même rythme sur son sexe. Lorsqu'il sentit le pénis de son partenaire se durcir, il commença à le lécher, traçant un sillon humide sur toute la longueur. Puis il vint titiller le bout du gland de la langue, le suçotant amoureusement avant de l'avaler en entier. Sirius se mordit la lèvre sous l'affluence de tout ce plaisir, ne songeant même pas à arrêter le Serpentard qui enroulait sa langue avidement autour de sa verge.

Ce sexe, ils le voulaient autant l'un que l'autre.

Soudain le rouge et or attrapa le visage de Severus entre ses deux mains, l'obligeant à se redresser, il vint lécher une goutte de salive qui s'échappait des lèvres du Serpentard dévalant ensuite le long de son menton et son cou. Le vert et argent répondit rapidement à l'appel, glissant une main dans les cheveux bouclés de son partenaire, il l'embrassa sauvagement. L'un et l'autre étaient affamés, dévorant leurs lèvres et emmêlant leurs langues dans un ballet chaotique de soupirs.

Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent à bout de souffle, ils étaient tous deux bien excités et Sirius bien décidé à pousser le vice jusqu'au bout. Après tout, ce qui est fait est fait.

« Hey, constata soudainement le rouge et or, tes tétons pointent… Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi sensibles que ceux d'une femme ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je- »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius s'emparait de l'un d'eux, léchant et mordillant habilement, tout en malaxant ses fesses. Le Serpentard ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir, pas de doutes, l'Animagus s'avait s'y prendre. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec passion et se lâchèrent tout aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre.

Severus aida alors son partenaire à se déshabiller, envoyant valser pantalon et boxers par-dessus son épaule, et attira par magie une bouteille de lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il glissa une capote dans les mains de Sirius, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il avait à faire, et s'empara de la bouteille, se versant une quantité impressionnante de gel sur les doigts. Il se prépara longuement, ce qui intrigua le rouge et or qui finit par ajouter un doigt à son tour dans l'intimité de Severus. Le Serpentard ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le Gryffondor trouva une zone sensible. Sirius s'empressa de réitérer son geste ce qui provoqua un nouveau soupir chez son partenaire.

Le jeune Black ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage du vert et argent, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Severus Rogue pouvait avoir des expressions aussi sexy, les cheveux en désordre, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes qu'il mordait ou léchait par moment. Le Serpentard finit par s'apercevoir du regard insistant de son partenaire. Il lui sourit, murmurant à bout de souffle :

« Etrange situation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais pas pour le moins excitante, rectifia Sirius avant de l'embrasser. Dépêche-toi… »

Severus ne se le fit pas redire et s'empala finalement sur son partenaire, glissant lentement le long de la verge dressée. Il gémit à nouveau alors que le Gryffondor fondait sous tant de plaisirs nouveaux.

Ils commencèrent à bouger d'abord doucement, Sirius hésitant quelque peu sur ce terrain inconnu. Bientôt, ils accélérèrent, l'Animagus pénétrant toujours plus son partenaire qui se mit à crier de plaisir. Sirius en perdit la tête. Bien vite, leurs voix s'entremêlèrent alors qu'ils atteignaient la jouissance. Ils se libérèrent tous les deux dans un frisson violent et des gémissements rauques.

Severus s'effondra sur le torse de son partenaire, complètement vidé. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant d'initiatives, aussi la première fois qu'il le faisait avec quelqu'un moins expérimenté que lui dans _ce_ domaine… Et surtout la première fois qu'il avait eue autant de plaisir à se faire prendre.

Sirius, quant à lui, était soudainement fatigué comme s'il accusait soudainement le coup de tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Il se dégagea lentement du Serpentard, se redressa, balança le préservatif à la poubelle et s'effondra sur le seul lit avec des draps. Il s'endormit au chaud sous les couvertures juste après que le vert et argent se soit blotti contre lui malgré toute l'appréhension qui l'habitait.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini... Pour le moment ! Parce que je tiens à rappeler à ceux qui viennent de pousser un soupir de soulagement en lisant ce chapitre qu'il y en a encore 5 supplémentaires à l'histoire ^.^ (je me permet même d'ajouter : Mwahahahah, je suis machiavélique !) -.-'

Donc, prochain chapitre dans 2-3 semaines (Mwahahahah, je suis-), je m'accorde un break sur ces bonnes paroles !

Chapitre 7 : Black e(s)t le tripoteur.


	8. Black e(s)t le tripoteur

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__**Ch'tite note en passant :**_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comme promis, me revoilà ! :) Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'idées pour cette intro, mon esprit est quelque peu brumeux à l'instant où je mets le chapitre en ligne... Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à vous remercier une fois de plus pour toutes vos reviews, parce qu'en mettant le prologue de mon histoire en ligne, je ne pensais pas voir autant de monde par la suite :)

Donc inévitablement, voici pour voici en exclusivité : le réveil ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 7 : Black e(s)t le tripoteur.**

Sirius fut tiré d'un sommeil profond par des lèvres tendres qui se posaient délicatement sur son échine, sentant le souffle tantôt tiède tantôt glacé de son partenaire au rythme de ses inspirations et expirations. Dans un gémissement endormi, il se tourna vers son amant du soir. Toujours dans un demi-sommeil, il sentit la pulpe de lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Puis finalement, il sentit le froid à côté de lui, l'autre s'était levé.

« Tu devrais de te lever si tu ne veux pas être à la bourre, lâcha le Serpentard entre deux bâillements. »

Sirius réfléchit inconsciemment à la remarque. Mais il ne distinguait encore aucune lumière sous ses paupières closes et décida de se rendormir. Les paroles avisées de Severus ne lui parvinrent que bien des heures après.

L'Animagus se réveilla en sursaut, repoussant les couvertures à ses pieds. Il jugea le grand soleil qui filtrait par la petite fenêtre du cachot, l'hiver touchait à sa fin et il était déjà près de midi. Il put d'ailleurs entendre les exclamations de joies et des rires provenant de l'extérieur, les élèves semblaient bien s'amuser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut que le dortoir était vide. Il frissonna alors, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était aussi nu qu'un ver. Ce dernier détail lui mis la puce à l'oreille.

_Attend trente secondes mon bon Padfoot, il y a quelque chose qui cloche là…_ Pensa-t-il. _Depuis quand les rideaux de mon lit son vert ?!_

Le brun s'assit alors en tailleur sur le lit cherchant à se souvenir comment il avait bien pu se retrouvé à poil dans un lit du dortoir des Serpentards. Mais à l'évidence, la réponse qu'il cherchait résidait dans les souvenirs brumeux de sa soirée de la veille. _Et pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir bu à en perdre la mémoire… Ce qui ne m'est par ailleurs encore jamais arrivé._

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius Black se retrouva assis comme un con dans le pieu d'une parfaite inconnue avec un mal de crâne énorme et le sentiment d'avoir oublié un détail d'importance capitale (nda : certes oui mon p'tit Siri, t'as oublié d'enlever un « -e » à la fin de chacun de tes mots dans « une parfaite inconnue »).

Un morceau de sa soirée lui revint plus ou moins à la mémoire alors qu'il se levait. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur ne sachant pas très bien s'il était dû au souvenir ou à l'alcool qui lui restait dans le sang.

_Severus Rogue, mais putain, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la connerie que t'as faite par Merlin tout puissant ?!_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il massait les tempes tentant de calmer sa nausée. _Par les slips en dentelle de Helga Poufsouffle, Sirius Black, comment t'as pu baiser un mec bordel ! Hein ?! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ?! Je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas-_

Soudainement, le Gryffondor se figea, se demandant tout à coup s'il n'avait pas été forcé. Il pâlit un instant avant de tenter de se raisonner en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il pouvait ternir debout sans aucun mal, il supposa donc qu'il n'avait pas été pris. Il poussa un premier soupir de soulagement. Aucune marque quelconque à ses poignets ou à ses chevilles, ni l'impression d'avoir pris une potion de quelque nature qu'elle soit, il douta alors un peu de sa théorie émise précédemment…

Mais avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le Gryffondor s'était assis au bord du lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, tremblant dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, parcouru parfois par de violents frissons alors que son esprit formulait des théories qui le répugnaient plus les unes que les autres. Ainsi, l'Animagus était vraiment semblable à sa forme animale : un clébard miteux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Siruis s'était enfermé dans sa fureur contre lui et contre le Serpentard, ne faisant que l'attiser avec des complots qui n'avaient jamais eus lieu.

_Tout ça c'est la faute de Snevillus. _

Cette dernière pensée froide le calma soudainement. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit discrètement de la chambre profitant que la salle commune des Serpentards soit brun fila alors en direction du dortoir des Gryffondors, bouillant toujours de colère, il ne prêta pas attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne remarqua pas la manière dont les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage, ni comment ils murmuraient inquiets dans son dos car voir un Sirius Black débraillé n'était pas quelque chose de rare ou choquant, en revanche, voir Sirius Black aussi énervé avait de quoi inquiéter. Même Rusard n'osa pas lui barrer la route lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans un des passages interdits aux élèves.

Ce midi-là, pas plus qu'un murmure ne s'éleva dans la grande salle, les discutions habituelles ne semblaient pas aussi bruyantes, tout le monde se contentant de parler à voix basse comme s'ils avaient peur que le regard de Sirius puisse sortir de quelques trous noirs pour les transpercer. Mais en réalité, c'était Severus qui avait été transpercé. Dévasté même, par ce regard qu'il n'avait aperçu que de loin, comprenant en un instant que Sirius ne se souviendrait pas de lui. Quelque part au fond de son coeur, le fait que l'Animagus ne soit pas partir en douce la nuit avait crée un espoir, un fol espoir, que peut-être il resterait. Il était maintenant évident que c'était impossible pour eux. Ce fut ce retour à la réalité qui fit l'effet d'un bain d'eau glacée au Serpentard : après tout, il était ni plus ni moins que Severus Rogue.

.o0°0o.

Sirius gravit la tour des Gryffondors jusqu'à sa chambre et se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Mais même après une bonne douche, il ne savait toujours pas bien où il en était, son cerveau refusant encore d'associer « une putain de bonne partie de jambe en l'air » et « avec un autre homme », préférant encore la réponse d) « forcé par un autre homme ». En revanche, sa colère semblait s'être quelque peu calmée.

Etant encore dans un état de choc assez profond et en pleine médiation sur lui-même (nda : oui, oui, vous avez bien lu et je vous assure qu'il en est capable), Sirius préféra soudoyer quelques elfes de Maison pour qu'ils lui préparent un repas aux cuisines du château avant d'aller se réfugier dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque.

Alors que le Gryffondor déambulait entre les rayons des archives oubliés de toutes civilisations, il aperçut Lily assise seule à une table. Il s'approcha d'elle et constata alors qu'elle ne lisait pas, semblant perdue dans la contemplation de la poussière de l'étagère d'en face. Le brun s'assit alors à la table, elle ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda finalement Sirius.

- Rien, bougonna-t-elle sans se tourner. »

L'Animagus, constatant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, se tut. Après un moment de silence, ils soupirèrent en cœur. Cela sembla surprendre Lily qui se tourna finalement vers son ami.

« Tu en as une mine affreuse ! Constata-t-elle en voyant les traits tirés de Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Les apôtres de la Rose, mentit-il.

- Tu veux en parler ? Reprit alors la brunette sur un ton plus compatissant. »

Sirius secoua la tête en signe de négation et le silence revint entre eux. Après quelques instants, Lily soupira à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. »

Sirius fut surpris à son tour, la brune n'agissait vraiment pas comme à son habitude. Il la fixa alors avec des yeux ronds, _Lily Evans qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu !_ pensa-t-il avant de vérifier par la fenêtre qu'il ne pleuvait pas des dragons.

« Jamais je n'aurais dû insister pour… pour… Pour toute cette histoire d'apôtres ! Je n'aurais pas dû enquêter ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux maintenant. Je suis désolée, vraiment et terriblement, désolée.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, ce n'est pas si grave, tenta de la réconforter Sirius de plus en plus perdu. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste…

- Oui mais regarde les Maraudeurs aujourd'hui ! Oh comme je m'en veux !

- Tu sais, ça n'est pas si rare que l'on se dispute avec les gars.

- S'il n'y avait que ça ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas à quoi elle pouvait bien faire allusion. Lily soupira une énième fois.

« James s'est trouvé une copine, lâcha-t-elle amère.

- Et c'est bien, non ? Comme ça il va enfin te laisser tranquille.

- Mais je l'aime bordel ! S'exclama la brune en plaquant sa main sur la table. »

Sirius sursauta et fixa son amie plus étonné que jamais.

« Mais… Mais ! James m'a toujours assuré que tu ne l'aimais pas, bredouilla-t-il.

- James ! Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre encore plus énervée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en savoir ?! Comment peut-il prétendre connaître mes sentiments sans jamais me les avoir demandés ?!

- Je te trouve quand même assez indifférente pour quelqu'un qui aime…

- Mais je suis comme ça justement parce que je l'aime ! S'emporta-t-elle avant de reprendre plus calmement. A une soirée, il était déjà bien bourré lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il m'a fait promettre d'attendre qu'il ait le courage pour me le dire sobre… »

La situation sembla étrangement familière à Sirius sans pour autant réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. La voix de Lily s'éleva à nouveau, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Et j'attends encore… Crois-moi, si cette histoire ne tenait qu'à moi, ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurais sauté dessus. »

Sirius regarda alors son amie surpris, découvrant une face cachée de la brune. Ses soucis semblaient soudainement envolés, étant bien plus passionné par ce nouvel aspect de l'histoire Potter-Evans. Une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.

« La petite copine de James, c'est une des apôtres de la Rose ? Demanda-t-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Oui, répondit Lily soudainement perdue.

- Je veux bien te filer un coup de main mais, en échange, laisse-moi t'accompagner à la prochaine soirée des apôtres. »

Une expression partagée entre enthousiasme et réflexion se peignit sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor l'espace d'un instant, puis elle approuva la requête. L'Animagus lui souriait toujours mystérieusement et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, croisant les doigts pour ne rien avoir déclenché de trop dangereux.

Une semaine passa avant que Lily n'ait vent d'une nouvelle réunion des apôtres de la Rose. Semaine durant laquelle Sirius affina son plan, « simple mais efficace » était sa devise. Il pesa le pour et le contre, analysa toutes les éventualités, s'assurant de pouvoir entrer et sortir de la salle sans être repérer.

Finalement, lorsque le jour de la réunion arriva, tout était fin prêt. Sirius revenait de la bibliothèque où il avait discuté les derniers détails avec Lily lorsqu'il passa par la salle commune des Gryffondors où Remus lisait tranquillement avec des apôtres et où James discutait avec sa petite-amie, main dans la main. Il retint tant bien que mal un sourire en constatant que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas aussi attiré par cette fille qu'il l'était par Lily et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre la brune des yeux lorsqu'elle entra à son tour.

Tout allait marcher à merveille.

Il se glissa jusqu'à son dortoir et fit mine de se coucher. Peu de temps après, il entendit James et Remus monter à leur tour. James vérifia la présence de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs comme chaque soir, puis parla avec le lycanthrope à voix basse pendant un moment. Finalement, les deux jeunes quittèrent le dortoir pour la réunion des apôtres de la Rose.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius bondit hors de son lit et attrapa la cape magique de son ami. Il la manipula avec précaution et s'enroula dedans, avant de sortir de la chambre lui aussi. Lily l'attendait, assise dans la salle commune un peu plus vide qu'auparavant. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence et lui tapota discrètement l'épaule. La jeune femme retint un sursaut, jeta un regard noir dans la direction de son ami puis elle se leva et ils prirent à leur tour la route pour la salle de réunion.

Lily les conduisit alors dans l'école en silence, les élèves n'ayant pas vraiment le droit de sortir le soir. Sirius trouvait d'ailleurs assez illogique que des élèves modèles aient des réunions secrètes la nuit, ce qui n'était pas autorisé par le règlement. Mais bon, il n'était pas à une contradiction près… En revanche, il fut surpris lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, non loin des salles de potions.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans une salle qui était déjà pleine de monde. Pour pouvoir contenir tous les apôtres, la pièce avait même été agrandie par magie et chacun des élèves était assis à un bureau, faisant face à un écran de télévision immense. Même Lily, pourtant habituée aux produits moldus, avait affirmé à Sirius n'en avoir jamais vu de tels.

Le jeune Black se ressaisit, il n'était pas là pour cela. Il se mit donc à la recherche de James et sa petite-copine du regard. Mais avant d'avoir pu les apercevoir, il croisa les yeux orangés de Remus qui le fixait.

Sirius soupira, il se doutait bien que le lycanthrope allait le démasquer en un instant. Il s'approcha donc de lui en silence, vaillant à ne toucher personne. Finalement, il se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura à l'oreille si bas que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre. Il expliqua rapidement qu'il était là pour Lily et qu'ils en reparleraient sûrement. Puis il se dépêcha de s'approcher de James et de la fille. De près, le brun fut forcé de constater que la copine de son meilleur ami ressemblait quelque peu à Lily.

Sirius rit intérieurement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que James et sa petit-amie étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre mais maintenaient entre eux une distance raisonnablement grande étant donnée leur relation. _Par-fait !_ Songea-t-il, riant machiavéliquement dans sa tête. Il paraissait maintenant évident que James n'avait pas encore oublié la brunette.

Comme lui avait expliqué Lily, la séance commença par une courte introduction du leader des apôtres de la Rose caché derrière l'écran de la télévision. D'une certaine manière, la voix trafiquée du leader sembla familière à Sirius, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question lorsque le film démarra.

Au bout qu'un quart d'heure à peine, Sirius se retint de soupirer pour une énième fois. _Que ce film peut être chiant !_ Pensait-il. Il avait d'abord était assez exciter à l'idée de voir un film moldu pour la première fois, mais il était maintenant extrêmement déçu. _Au final, ce n'est qu'une suite de photographies qui racontent une histoire plate_, se plaignait-il en son for intérieur. _D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y a réellement une histoire ?! Même la page faits-divers de la Gazette des Sorciers est plus passionnante !_

Heureusement pour lui, les choses devinrent vite bien plus intéressantes lorsque les acteurs commencèrent à réciter leurs répliques amoureuses sous un grand soleil couchant. Le Gryffondor décida alors de passer à l'action. Son plan était simple : faire croire à notre prude apôtre que son petit-copain (James en l'occurrence) la tripotait.

Oui, certes, ce n'était pas le plan le plus aimable qui soit de faire passer son meilleur ami pour un connard, mais Sirius estimait que ce n'était que le juste retour des choses. Ainsi, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il rendait service à deux de ses amis qui à l'évidence s'aimaient d'un amour réciproque et il se vengeait de James pour l'avoir abandonné aussi lâchement pour se joindre aux apôtres quelques mois plus tôt.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il effleura une première fois le bras de la jeune femme. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser mais lorsqu'il réitéra son geste un peu plus longtemps, elle commença à se tortiller mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta, jubilant intérieurement, et se disait qu'il aurait bien séduit la demoiselle si elle n'avait pas été une des apôtres de la Rose. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, il effleura ses doigts avant de glisser légèrement sa main contre sa cuisse, remontant lentement jusqu'à la lisière de sa jupe.

Il allait passer sous la jupe de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci réagit enfin. Soudainement, elle se redressa au bord des larmes. Elle gifla James de façon tout à fait mémorable avant de s'enfuir en pleurant bruyamment. Lily qui n'était pas loin, se leva à son tour et la suivit précipitamment sous le regard étonné des autres. James quant à lui resta assis, une main sur sa joue, fixant le vide, complètement perdu.

Le film fut soudainement oublié alors que tous les apôtres se mettaient à murmurer entre eux, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer. Remus s'approcha alors de son ami, jetant de rapides regards suspicieux dans la direction de Sirius. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily rentra à nouveau dans la salle, mimant une colère noire.

« James ! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le sorcier par le col. Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ?!

- Mais… Mais ! J'en sais rien ! Se défendit le pauvre accusé.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Elle refuse de me dire ce qui s'est passé !

- Calme-toi Lily, pria Remus. »

C'était certain, tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur eux. La brune ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de s'emporter contre James. Finalement, le jeune Potter la coupa dans ses accusations :

« Stop ! J'aimerai qu'on m'explique à moi aussi ! Je ne sais absolument rien de ce qui a pu se passer ! Peut-on savoir pourquoi ça serait à moi de porter le chapeau, hein ?! »

Puis il attrapa le poignet de Lily et l'entraina hors de la salle. Voyant que Remus était sur le point de les suivre, Sirius rattrapa le lycanthrope par le bras.

« Attends, je crois qu'il est important pour eux de faire le point, Moony, murmura-t-il. Il faut qu'ils se parlent une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Entre nous, répondit Remus sur le même ton, je pense qu'ils vont surtout se servir de l'autre comme d'un punching-ball et se dire ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur avec un peu trop d'entrain et de formules magiques.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller, frissonna Sirius n'osant imaginer l'état dans lequel on les retrouverait s'ils décidaient d'utiliser la magie pour se battre.

- Padfoot, ne méprends pas mon intention, reprit sérieusement le lycanthrope. Je ne m'inquiète ni pour James ni pour Lily, c'est pour les couloirs que je me fais du souci là. »

Sur ce, Remus se dégagea et sortit à son tour. Sirius poussa un soupir, il avait accompli sa partie du travail, c'était maintenant au tour de Lily de jouer. Il devait d'ailleurs avouer que la brunette avait rempli à merveille son rôle, mimant la colère avec un naturel certain. Peut-être parce qu'elle était réellement en colère…

Sirius s'apprêtait donc à partir lorsque la voix du leader s'éleva à nouveau. Intrigué, il décida de rester un peu plus longtemps, se doutant bien qu'il n'était pas pressé de retourner au dortoir, James n'allant sûrement pas rentrer de sitôt et Remus sachant déjà qu'il n'y était pas.

Voyant que l'attention du public avait considérablement diminué (voire même était réduite à néant), le film avait été stoppé et le leader des apôtres de la Rose avait repris le contrôle de son audience. Sirius fut forcé de l'admettre mais ce chef avait de certains talents d'orateur. En quelques phrases seulement, il avait capté l'attention de chacun. Mais au-delà de ces belles tournures et de ces jolis mots, et malgré la voix déformée magiquement, Sirius était persuadé de reconnaître cette manière de parler. Et plus le temps passait, plus ce sentiment grandissait chez l'Animagus.

Il finit par céder à sa curiosité gryffondoresque. Après tout, le leader était là, derrière cet écran… Et avec la cape d'invisibilité, jeter juste un œil serait si facile.

Sirius parcourut la salle en silence, tâchant de ne frôler personne et d'avancer le plus vite possible. A chaque pas, il sentait une espèce d'excitation monter en lui, le rendant fébrile et l'essoufflant. Finalement, il arriva après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, face à l'écran de la télévision. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait sa gorge se nouer. Bientôt il pourrait dire adieu à ses problèmes, adieu apôtres de la Rose !

Si on lui avait dit que ça serait aussi facile…

Il fit le tour de la télé, prit une grande inspiration et avança d'un pas dans l'ombre où se tapissait le leader. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le visage de son ennemi, Sirius sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Mais qui avait dit que ça serait aussi facile ?

Severus Rogue était assis tranquillement dans un siège, la baguette posée sur la gorge pour déformer sa voix. Il parlait ces phrases perfides qui s'insinuaient dans chacun des apôtres les rendant tels des pantins à la merci de leur marionnettiste. Il semblait tellement à sa place là, à la tête d'un monde dressé contre Sirius Black que, oui, ça faisait mal.

L'Animagus aurait fui. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait filé à l'anglaise. Mais il restait pétrifié, debout, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi tant d'émotions soudaines l'envahissaient. Il s'apprêtait finalement à repartir lorsque le Serpentard clôtura la rencontre des apôtres de la Rose.

Sirius fit demi-tour le plus silencieusement possible, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas hors de l'ombre, il sentit Severus l'attraper par les hanches.

« Ca fait sept ans que je vous connais, vous les Maraudeurs, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'étais pas paré à cette éventualité ? Susurra-t-il à l'oreille du rouge et or. »

Sirius sentit les mains du brun se glisser sous la cape d'invisibilité, il déglutit difficilement, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure, cherchant comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il ne pouvait pas parler, il y avait encore trop d'apôtres dans la salle qui rappliqueraient au moindre bruit suspect. Il ne pouvait pas jeter de sort pour la même raison. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se débattre au risque de faire tomber la cape d'invisibilité.

Il était à la merci de Severus Rogue.

* * *

Petite musique dramatique je vous pris : "Papa Papaaaaaaa !" Merci...

Bref ! -.-' Nous voilà déjà à la fin du chapitre pour cette fois-ci (Mwahahaha !), j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne me sens pas encore trop apte à vous donner une date précise, mais ça sera dans la semaine... D'ici-là, une petite review peut-être... Non ? Pleeeeaaase ? ... Toujours pas ?

Chapitre 8 : Avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil.


	9. Avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__****__**Ch'tite note en passant : **_Salutations amicales à vous lecteurs ! Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans ce chapitre, je tenais à dire : je me suis un peu lâchée à l'écriture de ce chapitre... Donc il se trouve que ce chapitre est court, mais qu'il pourrait paraître un peu décalé par rapport à l'ambiance d'origine d'un bon Harry Potter... Est-ce vraiment comme ça qu'il faudrait le décrire ? Je ne sais pas à vrai dire... Je vous laisserai juger. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que cette fic est un peu tirée par les cheveux à l'origine, et la fin d'autant plus que le début ^.^

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) (Et j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir, il n'y a pas de raisons si vous avez tenu jusqu'à maintenant, le meilleur est encore à venir ^.^ ou je l'espère -.-')

* * *

_**Black et les Apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 8 : Avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil.**

Sirius Black se tenait droit caché derrière l'écran de télévision et entouré de la cape d'invisibilité, mais pourtant trop près des apôtres de la Rose. Il était debout là, à la merci d'un Severus Rogue trop fidèle à celui que l'Animagus avait toujours connu.

Sirius sentait le Serpentard debout derrière lui. Il sentait ses hanches et son sexe contre ses fesses, ses mains se baladant sous son tee-shirt et sa ceinture. Il était si près que le Gryffondor entendait sa respiration calme contre son oreille, son souffle chaud traversant la cape pour venir effleurer son cou. Petit à petit, des bribes de leur soirée lui revenaient à l'esprit, soirée qu'il s'était appliqué à oublier et dont le souvenir lui était maintenant amer.

_Bordel !_ Pensa le rouge et or en se mordant la lèvre, se sentant comme une proie prise au piège, cherchant désespérément comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Malgré toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et l'étrangeté de situation, il sentait que les mains du vert et argent faisaient leur effet. Il aurait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler si les choses venaient à continuer ainsi. Heureusement pour l'Animagus, la torture s'arrêta sitôt la porte du cachot claquée derrière les derniers apôtres.

« Etonnamment silencieux, remarqua Rogue presque surpris. »

Il força Sirius à lui faire face et lui caressa la joue, découvrant son visage de sous la cape. Le Maraudeur resta immobile, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le Gryffondor n'était pas en colère, il n'avait ni amour ni pitié pour le Serpentard à cet instant. Etrangement, il ne ressentait rien. Il était vide.

Le vert et argent finit par pousser un soupir et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il avait une expression partagée peinte sur le visage lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, laissant Sirius seul. Lui non plus, semblait ne plus savoir où il en était vraiment. Mais évidemment, dix-huit ans d'égoïsme n'aidaient pas Sirius à s'en apercevoir, il resta bien trop centré sur lui-même et ne remarqua rien de l'état de son partenaire. Comme toujours.

.o0°0o.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans une espèce de silence quasi-religieux. Sirius était perdu dans des méandres inconnues de son propre esprit, n'osant toujours pas douter de ses préférences sexuelles. James de son côté était fermé, semblant lui aussi réfléchir profondément sur son incapacité à séduire la femme qu'il aimait et ne comprenant toujours pas son soudain excès de colère. Et Lily faisait la tête à un James définitivement aveugle. Quand à Remus, il avait fui lâchement le champ de bataille pour se réfugier dans la chambre de son petit copain à Serpentard (pour vous dire la gravité de la situation…).

Dans l'esprit de tous les élèves de l'Ecole, c'était officiel : c'était le calme avant la tempête… Ou devrait-on dire « le calme avant le 1er avril », ce qui en soi avait de quoi inquiéter encore plus.

Et en effet, ils avaient de quoi être inquiet…

« Rah, par les strings de Merlin tout puissant, ça m'énerve ! »

Ce fut Lily qui craqua la première. Ce matin encore elle avait vu Remus entrer dans la grande salle le profil bas, puis James arriver quelques minutes plus tard, la fixer et détourner lamentablement le regard lorsqu'elle croisa le sien et enfin Sirius fermait le cortège funéraire avec une mine de déterré. Et pour couronner le tout, les trois s'étaient installés à des endroits différents de la table des Gryffondors, ne fixant que leurs assiettes, sauf James qui lui jetait de brefs regards incertains.

Alors elle s'était exclamée en plein milieu de la grande salle, plaquant ses mains sur la table et se relevant brusquement. Ses amies apôtres sursautèrent et la regardèrent outrées alors qu'un silence relatif s'était installé autour d'elle.

« James Potter ! Reprit-elle sur le même ton en s'approchant du Maraudeur. »

James sursauta en entendant son nom et se ratatina un peu sur lui-même alors que Lily se plantait à côté de lui, les poings sur les hanches, définitivement énervée. Il fixa résolument son assiette un instant puis leva finalement des yeux inquiets vers elle. Lily l'attrapa alors par le bras et l'entraina hors de la grande salle.

Les deux autres Maraudeurs avaient suivi la scène sans dire un mot. Finalement, lorsque les deux jeunes furent sortis de leur champ de vision, Remus se détacha des apôtres et s'approcha de Sirius, cédant à sa curiosité.

« Et il se passe quoi au juste là, Padfoot ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers l'Animagus. »

Sirius abordait un léger sourire énigmatique alors qu'il racontait ce que Lily lui avait dit dans la bibliothèque quelques semaines auparavant et comment ils avaient mis au point leur plan pour séparer James de sa petite-amie d'apôtre.

« Ce n'est pas le plan le plus grandiose dont j'ai jamais entendu, commenta le lycanthrope semblant réfléchir. Mais ça à l'air de fonctionner quand même. Par contre, t'as pas été tendre avec Prongs pour le coup.

- Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte que c'est un service que je lui rends… Et puis, un donné pour un rendu, tu connais la politique de la maison, rit Sirius.

- « Un » quoi ? Un service ou une crasse ?! Répliqua Remus avec un sourire complice. »

Le lycanthrope se tut un instant, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il défende James dans cette situation.

« Il va quand même t'en vouloir, conclut-il finalement.

- Bof, Cupidon n'est pas le plus apprécié de tous les anges il me semble, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Et depuis quand t'es un ange _toi_ ? »

L'Animagus fixa son ami un instant, ne s'étant pas attendu à une répartie aussi mordante, puis il éclata finalement de rire. Les deux Maraudeurs prirent alors un petit déjeuné enjoué, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis une éternité semblait-il. Toutes traces de rancœur avaient soudainement disparu.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la grande salle pour leur premier cours, ils inspectèrent rapidement les alentours et, ne trouvant aucune trace des deux tourtereaux, ils en conclurent qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à en savoir d'avantage.

« Les femmes sont bien les créatures les plus dangereuses que je connaisse, dit Sirius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours.

- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que tu ne t'es pas trouvé de petite copine depuis un moment, remarqua alors Remus.

- Tu l'as dit, Soupira son ami. J'ai vraiment hâte que cette histoire d'apôtres de la Rose soit réglée !

- Je sais bien, mais on n'avance pas beaucoup… Le chef doit être au moins en six ou septième année étant donné le nombre incalculable de sortilèges compliqués qui le protègent à chaque rencontre. Ca réduit le champ des recherches, mais ça ne fait pas tout. »

Le lycanthrope détailla alors tous les indices qu'ils avaient récoltés avec Lily pendant un moment. A chaque phrase de plus, Sirius sentait comme une boule de former dans son estomac. Lui savait qui était derrière tout ce petit manège. Mais il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'un nœud se formait dans sa gorge. Il garda finalement le silence sur toute cette affaire, se demandant au fond de lui ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à protéger ainsi Severus Rogue et jusqu'à quand se sentirait-il aussi mal à chaque fois qu'il repensait à leur dernier face à face.

.o0°0o.

Sirius ouvrit doucement les paupières. Que faisait-il devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore à cette heure de la nuit ?! Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait par la même occasion, la seule chose qui importait à ce moment-là, c'était ce qui se trouvait derrière ladite porte. Une sorte d'excitation enfantine s'empara de lui alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée. Il la poussa finalement et se retrouva alors face à la salle de torture sadomasochiste qu'il avait aperçue quelques mois plus tôt à la place du bureau du directeur. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il entra. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'autorisa un sourire. Il entendit alors un gémissement sur sa droite.

Surpris il recula de quelques pas puis avisa les alentours. Finalement, il repéra d'où provenait cette respiration hachée, entrecoupée de soupirs. Il tira le tissu noir qui cachait une des planches à menottes et découvrit l'instrument et la personne qui y était attachée.

Severus Rogue était là, lié à table de torture (nda : _torture_… vraiment ?) relevée à la verticale, les poignets rougis par les bracelets de fer qui le maintenaient fermement au bois et une expression tellement sexy au visage que l'Animagus ne put en détaché les yeux. Pourquoi était-il là, dans cet état ? Une question de plus restée sans réponse. Après tout, peu importaient les moyens maintenant que le résultat était là…

« Sirius, _Sirius_, appela le Serpentard haletant.

- Oui mon amour ? Ricana le Gryffondor en s'approchant de lui.

- Je t'en supplie, implora le brun toujours à bout de souffle. Libère-moi ! »

Sirius s'agenouilla alors face au vert et argent et, avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il lui suçait le gland avec avidité. Pas que tailler une pipe au premier mec venu était un des passe-temps favoris de Sirius Black, mais les réactions qu'il tirait à son partenaire étaient à proprement parler jouissives.

« Sirius ! Détache-moi …

- Il faudrait savoir, soupira le rouge et or. Je te soulage ou je te détache ?

- Détache-moi, reprit Severus avec plus de fermeté. »

Siruis se redressa avec un soupir de déception puis délivra les poignets du brun de l'étreinte des menottes d'un coup de baguette. Mais à peine, le Serpentard était-il libéré qu'il plaqua l'Animagus au mur opposé. Le dos et la tête de Sirius frappèrent violement la pierre alors que le vert et argent lui léchait la pomme d'Adam avant de mordre dans son cou ce qui le fit glapir de surprise. Et sans même avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Sirius sentit son pantalon glisser jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses avant d'être légèrement soulevé. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner que le vert et argent l'attrapa fermement et le prit sans préparation.

Il sentit d'abord un blocage puis, dans un déchirement, il fut rempli. Son abdomen fut soudainement enserré par ce pénis érigé qui le pénétrait. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester le Serpentard se mit à bouger, le pénétrant plus loin à chaque coup. L'Animagus ne put retenir les frissons violents qui le parcourraient, ni les cris qu'il poussait au bord de l'extase.

« Putain oui, Severus ! »

_Oh putain merde !_ Songea soudainement Sirius alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut. Cette fois-ci, à n'en pas douter, il avait rêvé de Severus Rogue. Son cerveau avait beau essayé de s'esquiver comme à chaque fois, le rêve était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche dans sa tête. Et Merlin sait que ce rêve était tout ce qu'il y a de plus explicite.

Le Maraudeur resta quelques minutes assis dans son lit, considérant l'érection douloureuse qui habitait son bas ventre. _J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à mon état d'adolescent pré-pubère incapable d'assouvir ses pulsions…_ Songea-t-il avec un brin de nostalgie pour cette époque d'insouciance. _Quoi que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait des rêves aussi osés en ce temps-là…_

Il rit seul dans la nuit noire à sa propre connerie, se trouvant face au mur, il était maintenant incapable de nier certains faits. Entre autres, il venait de fantasmer sur un gars qui le prenait par derrière… (Et que ça l'avait sérieusement excité entre parenthèses.)

.o0°0o.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque James se leva pour aller en cours, il eut l'étrange surprise de voir Sirius debout et déjà prêt, frais comme une fleur bien que ses yeux soient marqués par des cernes. Il lui sourit et s'exclama :

« Je réfléchis depuis quatre ou cinq heures ce matin et je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps que je vous fasse des excuses. (Il marqua une courte pause.) Je te demande pardon, Prongs. Pardon pour la dernière fois, maintenant et pour toutes les prochaines… Pardon de ne pas t'avoir écouté l'autre fois alors que j'aurais dû le faire, je m'en veux vraiment. »

James se figea sur place, toutes traces de fatigue soudainement disparues de son esprit.

« Heu… Padfoot, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors qui vérifiait si son ami n'était pas tombé sur la tête.

- Mais oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna Sirius toujours tout sourire. »

Face à cette situation des plus déstabilisantes, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'autre Animagus pour se préparer et dévaler en courant la tour des Gryffondors jusqu'à la grande salle. Sans surprise, Remus était déjà prêt et mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuné à la table des rouges et ors. Voyant James accourir comme si Voldemort était à ses trousses, il ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner :

« Bah Prongs, quelle mouche t'a piqué ?!

- Attends, tu vas voir, répondit-il au lycanthrope. »

L'Animagus se retourna et vit Sirius s'engouffrer en courant dans la grande salle. Le jeune Black arriva finalement à leur niveau, la respiration complètement saccadé. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc avant de reprendre, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Tu coures toujours aussi vite James ! Au fait, Remus, tu tombes à pic, il fallait que je te parle. »

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il alors le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Le silence se fit soudainement autour d'eux et Remus fixa son ami avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se tourna ensuite vers James qui haussa les épaules avec une expression d'incompréhension peinte sur le visage.

« Et pour me faire pardonner, reprit Sirius tout bas, je vous propose pour le 1er avril un truc qui restera dans les annales de l'Histoire de Poudlard… »

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage des deux autres Maraudeurs. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour les mettre d'accord…

Sirius allait donc reprendre les explications où il les avait laissées lorsque Lily entra dans la grande salle aux côtés de Severus Rogue, tous deux portant un nombre incalculable de livres dans leurs bras. James foudroya le Serpentard du regard, ce qui fit sourire Remus._ Ah l'amour !_ Mais aucun des deux Maraudeurs n'avait alors remarqué que Sirius s'était levé.

Debout sur son banc et avec un grand geste théâtral en direction de la porte de la grande salle où se tenaient encore les deux arrivants Sirius s'écria :

« Severus ! »

L'interpellé roula des yeux et se tourna vers l'Animagus avec un soupir. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le jeune Black enchaina sur son ton toujours aussi enjoué :

« Je t'aime ! »

Le temps de percuter, James était tombé de son banc au bord de l'évanouissement, ledit Severus s'était lamentablement étalé de tout son long sur le sol de la grande salle, Lily en avait fait tomber ses livres et Remus semblait soudainement avoir été victime d'un Petrificus Totalus. Au moment où je vous conte cette histoire, _personne_, pas même Dumbledore, n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir le silence le plus total dans la grande salle aussi rapidement.

Le Serpentard se redressa finalement, sous les regards amusés, perdus, inquiets, choqués voire outrés de tous les autres élèves présents. Il laissa ses livres en plan sur le sol et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'Animagus finalement descendu de son banc.

Severus avait le visage pâle, la gorge soudainement nouée, il avait trop peur que ce ne soit qu'une nouvelle blague des Maraudeurs. Il rassembla alors tout son courage et son sang-froid pour choisir la carte de l'indifférence et plaqua une main sur le front de Sirius avant de toucher le sien, comme pour s'assurer que le brun n'ait pas de fièvre.

« Il est malade votre pote, fit-il remarqué. »

Cette dernière phrase redonna vie à Remus qui riait maintenant à gorge déployée, se tenant les côtes. _Mais c'est qui l'a de l'humour en plus_, songeait-il. Il n'était soudainement plus nerveux, bien que toujours perdu sur les intentions de Sirius.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà fini ! Comme je l'avais dit au début, le chapitre est court mais néanmoins dense :)

J'espère que vous avez réussi à vous accrocher à ce changement assez radical d'attitude pour que j'ai la chance de vous revoir... Et puis que ça vous avez quand même apprécié ne serait-ce qu'un peu :) En attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine j'espère ^.^

Chapitre 9 : Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. (Et non tout ne devient pas rose-guimauve-bisous-les-papillons ! C'est juste que le titre va de pair avec celui du chapitre 10 ^.^)


	10. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__****__**Ch'tite note en passant :**_ Salut, salut ! Alors voici mon neuvième et avant-dernier chapitre (si on ne compte pas l'épilogue) ! Et pour toi Dulanoire qui m'avait demander "du sucre, des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et des grenouilles en chocolat" il y a un moment, un grand clin d'oeil :) car comme promis, les voici enfin ! Et pour les autres, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimez les bonbons et les sucreries ;)

Enjoy ! ^.^

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 9 : Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.**

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!_

Sirius pensait, s'appliquant à déchiqueter méthodiquement le bout du stylo qu'il mâchonnait nerveusement, tuant du regard le pauvre fantôme de monsieur Binns qui, en fait, n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

_« Il est malade votre pote » ?! Comment ça je suis malade ! Par Merlin tout puissant, tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ais les réactions que j'anticipe le moins ?! Merde Rogue ! Pourquoi t'es venu ?! Tu tremblais, je l'ai senti. T'avais peur, t'avais honte. A croire que t'avais même les larmes aux yeux. Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?! T'étais pas sensé venir, tu devais fuir… Partir loin de moi. Comme toujours. Bordel… Ca devrait être interdit d'être mignon comme t'étais. Ne me laisse pas l'occasion de tomber encore plus amour- !_

On entendit résonner dans la salle de cours silencieuse un « pac » sonore. Les élèves sursautèrent, soudainement sortis de leur torpeur, et se tournèrent vers l'origine du son. Sirius était maintenant le front contre la table, se tapant la tête sur le bois. Le professeur ne sembla pas s'en soucier, continuant machinalement son cours avec une lenteur monotone. James, de corvée de prise de notes, était trop appliqué à écrire pour s'inquiéter de l'état de son ami mais Remus s'aperçut du désarroi de Sirius.

« Padfoot, appela-t-il tout bas. Padfoot ! »

Le jeune Black releva à peine la tête, fixant son ami au travers des mèches retombées sur ses yeux.

« Huummm ? Marmonna-t-il avec toute l'élégance d'un pachyderme en pleine confection d'un bouquet zen.

- Faudra qu'on parle, précisa alors le lycanthrope. »

Le jeune Black roula des yeux et laissa son front retomber sur la table avec un grognement. Et il continua de se lamenter ainsi pendant toute la matinée.

_Sirius, mon bon Sirius… Tu connais pourtant les deux règles fondamentales en amour :  
Règle n°1 : on ne parle pas d'amour.  
Règle n°2 : on ne parle pas d'amour.  
Pourquoi faut-il que tu transgresses les deux à la fois ?!_

L'Animagus passa les deux-trois jours qui suivirent enfermé dans son dilemme Shakespearien : « Aimer ou ne pas aimer, telle est la question. », tout en s'appliquant à éviter Remus. Il en était certain, le lycanthrope s'était rendu compte de quelque chose et, avec sa fâcheuse tendance à lire en Sirius comme dans un livre ouvert, il s'apercevrait du fond du problème en un rien de temps. Finalement, ce fut James qui brisa la glace entre eux.

« Padfoot ! Padfoooot ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! Espèce de clébard galeux, reviens-là ! Par Merlin, Sirius, arrête de courir ! »

Le jeune Black s'était enfui une fois de plus en apercevant ses amis, mais James s'était lancé à sa poursuite, un brin à cran, et avait fini par le rattraper au détour d'un couloir, lui agrippant fermement le bras.

« Bon, tu vas arrêter tes caprices oui ?! S'emporta le jeune Potter en trainant son ami vers la tour Gryffondor. J'en ai marre moi que tu nous fasses languir sur ta superbe idée de poisson d'avril sans nous la dire au final ! Si ça continue comme ça, on n'aura même pas de temps de mettre au point ton plan génialissime ! »

Sirius se figea alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied de la tour où Remus se tenait à côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il pâlit un instant face au regard accusateur du lycanthrope qui criait : « Tu n'y échapperas pas ! ». Puis finalement, il réalisa que James avait raison, le 1er avril était dans peu de temps, or il leur en fallait du temps pour appliquer son plan. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire alors que James le lâchait enfin.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, Prongs ! Le monde n'attend pas ! S'exclama-t-il finalement avant de s'adresser au portrait. Passiflore !

- Oh ! S'indigna la peinture face au ton hautain du Maraudeur. En voilà des manières de parler à une dame ! Jeune homme, je-

- Et plus vite que ça ma vieille, tes boniments de toutes formes qu'ils soient nous incombent et nous ralentissent dans notre quête éternelle de la blague parfaite ! Alors je vous prierais de vous agiter _votre grasse_ ! »

A ces mots, Sirius salua le portrait d'une révérence très théâtrale, agitant la main et se penchant aussi bas que possible. La Grosse Dame s'offusqua alors du comportement aussi irrespectueux que discourtois du jeune homme, tout en s'exécutant malgré tout. Finalement, ses plaintes furent étouffées par le mur alors que le passage s'ouvrait en grand. James et Remus se jetèrent un regard incertain alors que leur compère entrait tête la première dans la salle commune des rouges et ors.

Ce soir-là, le jeune Black dévoila enfin son plan aux autres Maraudeurs et ils approuvèrent l'idée à l'instant même où elle franchit les lèvres de leur ami. Ils y firent malgré tout quelques améliorations notoires, chacun apportant sa petite touche personnelle et émettant des suggestions quant aux sorts à utiliser.

.o0°0o.

« Waouh ! C'est finalement plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Avoua Sirius après la consultation d'un nouvel ouvrage de métamorphose avancée. Tu ne penses pas que modifier l'apparence suffirait, Moony ? Ces sorts sont sérieusement complexes !

- Faudrait savoir ! Soupira le lycanthrope. Tu veux que ça soit parfait ou pas ?

- Ouais, mais de là à reproduire la texture et l'odeur sur des volumes aussi énormes, ça risque d'être coton, concéda à son tour James. »

Remus les regarda tour à tour avec insistance au travers de ses lunettes.

« Oui, il le faut, insista-t-il. Padfoot, la métamorphose : c'est ta spécialité, tu te charges de ça. Et je t'aiderai si nécessaire. Prongs, tu t'occupes de l'amélioration des sorts pour que personne ne puisse annuler les métamorphoses trop facilement (sinon c'est pas drôle).

- Et toi ?

- Je ferais le guet.

- Ca te va bien, le gay… Pouffa James.

- Ah ah, répondit Lupin d'une voix blanche. Et je m'occuperai des plans. Je compte sur vous pour peaufiner vos sorts d'ici le 31 mars au soir. (Il marqua une courte pause solennelle.) Dois-je ajouter que vous avez intérêt à bien dormir d'ici là ? »

Et ce fut ainsi que les élèves et professeurs de l'Ecole se réveillèrent au matin du 1er avril dans un château qui embaumait le sucre à plein nez. En effet, les trois Maraudeurs avaient travaillés d'arrache-pied toute la nuit pour transformer Poudlard en un décor tiré tout droit d'Hansel et Gretel. La plupart du mobilier et décorations (excepté les tableaux) n'étaient plus que meubles de chocolats, glaçages, nappages et autres sucreries. Les pavés n'étaient plus que nuances de cacao, les vitraux s'étaient transformés en bonbons aux couleurs extravagantes laissant filtrer dans le hall une lumière douçâtre, les escaliers métamorphosés en spéculos, pains d'épices et boudoirs. Chaque pilier, chaque voûte jusqu'à la clef, tous n'était plus que douceurs et kilos pour les yeux. Même l'escalier principal conduisant à la grande salle était devenu une gigantesque pièce montée couverte de chantilly.

Et encore s'il n'y avait que cela, le professeur McGonagall se serait bien retenue de quelconques commentaires d'admiration, mais les fauteuils en chou-à-la-crème, les fontaines café-au-lait, chaque pierres remplacées par des biscuits plus appétissants les uns que les autres, l'intégralité de l'argenterie de l'Ecole transformée en sucre d'orge, jusqu'aux poignées de portes en Ferrero Rochés, chaque détail avait été soigné et métamorphosé avec application. Tout, absolument tout, laissa le professeur tellement ébahie qu'elle ne se soucia même plus de le cacher.

Pour l'occasion, Remus était retourné dans leur dortoir de la tour Gryffondor. Les trois Maraudeurs quittèrent tard leur chambre ayant eu tous autant de mal à se lever malgré l'excitation, ils traversèrent ensuite tranquillement la salle commune volontairement intouchée puis sortirent finalement sur les lieux du crime. Ils descendirent les escaliers devenus cookies ornés de crème fouettée, se faufilèrent dans un des couloirs plutôt neutres, entendant crier d'horreur les premiers élèves déjà tombés dans la mare de chocolat fondu où sautillaient des chocogrenouilles. Ils firent un léger détour pour admirer l'énorme statue au bonbon sorbet citron qu'ils avaient placée devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent finalement par le haut du hall d'entrée et contemplèrent en contre-bas les élèves émerveillés ou ceux qui tentaient de manger un morceau de statue ou ceux pestant alors qu'ils s'embourbaient dans les escaliers-pièce-montée ou encore ceux qui s'adonnaient tout bonnement à la bataille de bouffe. Pour tout dire, c'était un joyeux bordel.

Ils sourirent tous trois d'un de ces sourires fatigués mais infiniment satisfaits. Ils eurent ensuite droit à un de ses petits-déjeunés agités qui semblent annoncer le début des vacances, par ailleurs, les professeurs décrétèrent en urgence que les cours ne seraient pas dispensés de la journée pour diverses raisons. La cause principale de cette décision était de trouver rapidement une contre-mesure pour rendre au château son état d'origine.

Mais les enseignants durent rapidement se faire une raison et, au grand bonheur de McGonagall, le contre-sort tardait à être trouvé. Il fallait avouer que le professeur de métamorphose ne les aidait pas beaucoup.

Le lendemain du 1er avril, les cours reprirent donc normalement à Poudlard, si on pouvait considérer normal que vos élèves arrivent en retard car ils ont dû contourner ou s'extirper d'une mare de chocolat, que l'un arrive avec un shampoing à base de chantilly sur la tête et qu'il faille décoller l'autre de la statue qu'il rongeait, qu'enfin votre salle de classe soit aussi sucrée d'un nounours en guimauve. Inutile de vous dire que seuls les Serpentards les plus courageux, soit presqu'aucun, osaient sortir de leur dortoir dans de telles conditions hostiles.

Finalement, au bout de quelques jours de siège, les verts et argents finirent par montrer le bout de leurs nez. Ils sortaient par petits groupes, se serrant les uns aux autres, avançant d'un pas rapide et jetant autour d'eux de brefs regards anxieux, telles des bêtes traquées par l'ennemi. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Sirius croisa finalement Severus Rogue après plusieurs jours de silence radio de la part du Serpentard.

Les deux jeunes étaient chacun à un bout de couloir désert, rien ne bougeait, pas même eux. Tout était trop calme dans ce couloir perdu de Poudlard. Ils se fixaient, silencieux, ils jugeaient leur vis-à-vis comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir si c'était un allié ou un ennemi qui se tenait face à eux.

Sirius pestait intérieurement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Il devait rejoindre James et Remus à la bibliothèque, mais pour ça il devait se diriger vers Rogue. Et il ne voulait pas s'approcher de lui, il en avait bien trop peur, une de ces peurs que même un Gryffondor ne pouvait surmonter. Oui, il tremblait sachant pertinemment qu'il avait plus peur de lui-même que de Severus Rogue. Que devait-il dire, que devait-il faire ? Allait-il continuer à ignorer le Serpentard ? Continuer à le haïr et à l'aimer toujours plus en silence, attendant désespérément que toute la passion retombe…

Finalement, toutes ses pensées se noyèrent dans l'oubli à l'instant où Rogue lança un sort. Une des statues de crème fouettée du couloir s'effondra par magie sur Sirius, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Pour la première fois depuis le 1er avril, le jeune Black se retrouva couvert de sucre, ayant jusqu'à maintenant toujours su éviter de s'embourber dans un décor ou un autre.

« Hey ! Peut-on savoir ce que c'était que ça ?! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes, repoussant une montagne de chantilly d'un revers de main.

- Ce que j'estime être le juste retour des choses pour tout _ça_, répliqua le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

- Ha ha. Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Soupira Sirius. »

L'Animagus se trouvait étrangement peu enclin à batailler avec son ennemi, semblant avoir perdu toute son énergie. Mais à cette phrase, l'expression de Severus sembla se figer dans un mélange de stupéfaction et de colère avant qu'un sourire déformé vienne se peindre sur son visage.

« Si je trouve ça drôle… Par Merlin, non Black ! _Ca n'a rien de drôle !_ Mais toi tu as l'air de bien t'amuser avec tes putains de Maraudeurs ! Superbe pièce maîtresse, s'exclama-t-il en désignant le château d'un geste de main. Est-ce qu'elle est là pour fêter votre dernier coup de maître ? Parce que oui, je dois te féliciter, jamais tu n'as aussi bien réussi à me ridiculiser ! (Il frappa ses mains bruyamment.) Heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heureux ?! S'étrangla Sirius. Parce qu'en plus tu penses que je suis fier de ce qui s'est passé dans la grande salle l'autre jour ?!

- Oui ! Fier comme un paon d'avoir finalement maté ton ennemi ! Réduisant à néant jusqu'à ma volonté de combattre ! Ah que vous devez bien vous rire de moi avec tes petits copains !

- _Non je n'en suis pas fier !_ S'écria-t-il à son tour, se redressant finalement. Loin de moi cette idée… J'ai remis plus de principes en cause que tu ne l'imagines pour en arriver là. Merde mais mets-toi à ma place !

- Non ! _Toi_ mets-toi à ma place ! J'ai reçu de mon pire ennemi officiel une charmante confession en plein milieu de la grande salle alors qu'on avait couché ensemble moins d'un mois auparavant, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ?! _Rien !_ Je ne comprends plus rien !

- Et moi, tu crois que je suis moins perdu peut-être ?! Les apôtres de la Rose, c'est quoi ce délire ?! Depuis quand- ?! (Il s'interrompit soudainement, avant de reprendre d'une voix légèrement étranglée.) Quand je me suis réveillé dans ton lit ce matin-là, sans le moindre souvenir de la veille, j'ai d'abord cru à une autre ruse-

- Ah ! Si tu n'avais pas oublié, tu-

- _Ne me coupe pas !_ J'ai cru que je m'étais fait avoir. Mais rien, _rien !_, pas même le plus petit indice ne laisser supposer que tu te foutais de moi. Alors j'ai fini par y croire. Croire qu'un truc pouvait bouger entre nous, sans nécessairement aller aussi loin que ce soir-là. J'ai toujours été hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles, alors essaye de comprendre merde ! Quand je me suis aperçu que c'était toi qui gérais les apôtres, j'ai tout perdu… Ma petite-copine, mes potes, la certitude de mon orientation, tout jusqu'à l'homme auquel je pouvais m'attacher. Tu ne m'as pas humilié, Rogue. Tu m'as trahi…

- Parce que tu ne m'as pas trahi peut-être ?! Ton réveil en lui-même était une trahison Black ! Tu m'as _oublié_ ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment t'as pu te retrouver dans mon lit peut-être ?! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas avoir le cran de m'en prendre à toi à ce point-là ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être toi qui m'avais séduit ce soir-là ? »

Il marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre tout bas.

« Et tu estimes être le seul à avoir été trahi ?! »

Cette dernière remarque coupa court à toutes répliques de la part du Gryffondor qui resta interdit. Il fixa alors le vert et argent face à lui mais ses yeux noirs ne mentaient pas. Sirius rassembla alors tout son courage.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oh, c'est simple, répliqua avec agressivité Severus. Tu m'as dit « Je t'aime. » et je t'ai cru. »

Sirius fixa alors dans le couloir sombre l'ombre que dessinait le Serpentard. Il lui sembla alors l'observer réellement pour la première fois, lisant sur son expression crispée un mélange de tristesse et de remords, il voyait soudain combien Severus s'en voulait aussi pour cette simple erreur. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius lut dans les traits de son partenaire un amour sincère, un amour déchirant pour lequel on se déteste avant même que l'histoire ne commence, un de ceux à sens unique qu'on ne lit que dans les livres.

« Dis-le, ordonna alors le Gryffondor. »

Severus fronça les sourcils ne comprenant d'abord pas à quoi l'Animagus faisait allusion.

« Dis-le, répéta le Gryffondor s'approchant dangereusement de son partenaire. »

Le Serpentard recula à son tour, mais bientôt il se retrouva dos au mur. Sirius vint alors placer ses deux coudes de chaque côté de son visage, le fixant droit dans les yeux sans que le vert et argent ne puisse s'enfuir.

« Dis-le, continuait-il de plus en plus doucement. »

Le brun vint nicher son nez parmi les mèches noires qui retombaient dans le cou de son partenaire, embrassant tendrement sa peau tiède.

« Dis-le, répétait-il inlassablement dans un murmure. »

Lentement, Sirius laissait ses lèvres remonter dans le cou du brun jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, venant le mordiller tendrement.

« S'il te plaît. Severus, dis-le-moi… Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

* * *

Moi ! Moi ! Moi je t'aime Sirius ! ... ... ... Hu-huuummmm ! Pardon -.-'

Voilà, le chapitre est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) La suite à venir prochainement, promis ! (Et il y aura encore des décors en sucre, promis aussi !)

Chapitre 10 : Tout compte fait, baises-moi. (et je l'avais dit que le titre du chapitre 9 n'avait de sens que si on avait le titre du chapitre 10 avec... ^.^)


	11. Tout compte fait, baises-moi

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

**************Ch'tit****************e note en passant : **Aloha ! Face à un certain nombre de menaces de mort à l'encontre de ma personne (ou au moins une bonne dose de sous-entendus impliquant la rencontre violente de leurs poings avec ma charmante figure), je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre ce chapitre maintenant... Bon, ne poussons pas pour autant, je le mets avec grand plaisir ce chapitre ^.^ et avec même un jour de retard parce que j'avais prévu de le mettre hier, mais je lisais une fic juste trop bien (autre couple, autre univers, autre langue), ce qui m'a distrait longuement de mes objectifs (l'un d'entre eux étant de me coucher à une heure raisonnable... échec lamentable qui m'a conduit à nouveau à 3h du mat' pour la troisième nuit d'affiler... -.-')

Mais supposant que vous vous en fichez pas mal, je vous mets la suite qui devrait plus vous plaire ;)

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 10 : Tout compte fait, baises-moi.**

Severus Rogue était fébrile. Appuyé contre ce mur métamorphosé, il tremblait presque de plaisir sous la caresse légère et sensuelle de Sirius. Il était totalement envoûté par les murmures entêtants du Gryffondor qui le suppliait de l'aimer. Et il ne pouvait que l'aimer encore plus, sentant ses lèvres chaudes se poser avec légèreté dans son cou, pressant son corps brûlant contre le sien.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… »

La dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure à peine plus audible qu'un courant d'air. Une supplication silencieuse qui fit frissonner le Serpentard de la tête aux pieds. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait abandonné sans souci mais une part de lui criait toujours méfiance.

« Non, répondit-il la voix légèrement rauque. A tous les coups, c'est encore un de tes pièges… »

Ca lui faisait mal au cœur de le dire, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre traitrise de la part de Sirius, il n'y survivrait pas. Il ne prendrait pas de nouveau le risque d'être brisé au-delà du réparable.

« Je ne me le permettrais pas, répliqua l'Animagus dans un nouveau soupir. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes Severus, je le sais. Dis-le-moi… Aimes-moi au-delà du point de non-retour… Oui, n'aime que moi, Severus. »

Sirius marqua une courte pause. Jamais de sa vie, et pas même à une femme, il n'avait tenu un discours aussi passionné. Mais étrangement, il ne se posait pas plus de questions. Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres du Serpentard qui fermait toujours les yeux, déchiré entre la peur et l'envie. Le Gryffondor appela alors son prénom à plusieurs reprises, murmurant tout contre ses lèvres, allant parfois jusqu'à s'y poser.

« Severus, finit-il par dire. Baises-moi. »

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris, et fixa ceux de son partenaire bien trop proche, prenant soudainement trop conscience du souffle de Sirius sur ses lèvres, le rendant incapable de penser de manière cohérente plus longtemps.

« Je t'aime, conclut ce dernier avec un léger sourire avant d'ajouter sans transition. Baises-moi. »

Et sans une arrière-pensée concernant le lieu ou l'heure de la journée, Severus agrippa fermement les cheveux bouclés de son partenaire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. _Ca, ça s'appelle de la torture ou je ne m'y connais pas…_

Et Sirius, satisfait de son effet, lui répondit.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion un moment, trop proches, trop brûlants, dévorant, oubliant les minutes, à la manière de deux amants retrouvés après une trop longue séparation. Finalement, ils se lâchèrent à bout de souffle, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Severus finit par tendre le cou, posant ses lèvres sur la joue de l'Animagus avant de lécher un bout de crème qui glissait de son front jusqu'au coin de son œil. Le geste fit sourire le Maraudeur qui attrapa une des mains du Serpentard agrippées à son cou avant de la porter à son tour à ses lèvres.

Severus regarda alors avec fascination le brun lui suçait avidement le bout des doigts couverts de chantilly. Il sépara les mâchoires pour ne pas pousser un gémissement de satisfaction alors qu'il sentait les dents du Gryffondor se refermer sur son majeur, sentant toujours la langue taquine sur le bout sensible de ses doigts, ne pouvant détacher le regard de ses lèvres s'ouvrant et se fermant sur sa main avec sensualité. Malheureusement pour lui, le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge, se transformant en un grognement rauque étouffé parfaitement… excitant qui fascina Sirius le temps d'un instant. Sans s'arrêter pour autant, il profita de ce moment d'inattention de son partenaire pour glisser son autre main sous la ceinture du vert et argent, commençant un va-et-vient langoureux sur son sexe.

Bientôt, le Serpentard se laissait à nouveau aller contre le mur de sucre, haletant sous la caresse habile de l'Animagus. Il glissa alors à son tour une main dans le pantalon du Gyrffondor, lui faisant subir le même traitement. Ensemble ils accéléraient, encore et encore, comme dans une course effrénée à qui donnerait plus de plaisir à l'autre. Severus s'appuyait de plus en plus au mur, les yeux mi-clos, plus tout à fait sûr que ses jambes le porteraient encore longtemps. Le Maraudeur aussi se laissait de plus en plus aller contre le Serpentard, essoufflé, le front posé contre l'épaule du jeune Rogue, il savourait. La jouissance n'était pas loin, il la sentait monter et le souffle erratique du brun lui laissant penser que lui aussi était au bout.

Soudain Sirius s'arrêta. Severus ouvrit les yeux, retenant un gémissement de frustration lorsqu'il sentit le Gryffondor lui saisir fermement le poignet, lui intimant l'ordre de s'arrêter.

« Prends-moi, suggéra alors l'Animagus dans un souffle. »

Le cœur de Severus loupa un battement avant de s'emballer.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- S'il te plait, depuis le temps que j'en rêve, répliqua le Maraudeur implorant du regard.

- C'est sûrement moins agréable que dans n'importe quel de tes rêves… Concéda le vert et argent, surprenant son esprit à se demander à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les rêves de Sirius.

- Jouissif ou pas, ça, c'est à moi d'en juger. »

Ce dernier argument finit de balayer tous les doutes du Serpentard et, après un dernier regard échangé, il céda et se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant à même le sol. Sirius s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui, guidant la main du brun jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Severus l'embrassa alors avant de conclure avec un sourire serpentardesque au visage :

« Comme tu veux, mais je ne changerais pas de position, tu te démerdes… »

Cela sonnait presque comme une vengeance, bien que trop savoureuse pour en être réellement une.

Il glissa un premier doigt en l'Animagus. Ce dernier ne dit rien, tentant de ne pas gémir et de garder son équilibre tant bien que mal, mais le vert et argent vit clairement que la sensation n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Pourtant, l'excitation n'était pas retombée ce qui l'incita à glisser un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Alors qu'il progressait doucement, il sentit le Gryffondor se tendre au-dessus de lui, enserrant légèrement ses doigts. Avec un sourire satisfait, il s'empressa de recommencer son geste, tirant un soupir étouffé à son partenaire qui se détendait à mesure qu'il recommençait à toucher ce point sensible.

Soudain, Sirius attrapa le poignet du Serpentard et retira ses doigts avant de venir s'empaler lentement sur sa verge. Petit à petit, il sentait le pénis de Severus s'enfoncer en lui, l'ouvrant, le remplissant, sans la moindre délicatesse. Finalement, le vert et argent perdit patience et le pénétra complètement d'un habile coup de bassin. L'Animagus ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise face à la brusquerie du geste.

« Je te l'avais dit, ricana alors Rogue d'une voix définitivement plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

- La ferme. »

Sur cette dernière parole, il embrassa à nouveau le brun avant commencer à bouger. Sirius, ondulant du bassin, laissa aller et venir son partenaire en lui. Il fut d'abord submergé par les sensations nouvelles, étranges et brûlantes, mais il finit par y prendre un certain plaisir. Pourtant, la jouissance n'était pas là, contrairement au Serpentard qui étouffait des soupirs rauques. Soudain, il sentit le vert et argent lui agripper les hanches et le pénétrer profondément. Sirius étouffa un gémissement de plaisir alors que Severus éjaculait en lui. Finalement, le rouge et or s'arrêta et se redressa.

« Et toi ? S'étonna le Serpentard.

- Na, soupira le Gryffondor en secouant la tête. Ca marchera pas pour moi, pas comme ça. »

Severus releva alors les yeux vers lui, une légère frustration pouvait se lire sur son visage. Soudain, il attrapa Sirius et le fit tomber en arrière, plaquant son dos au sol avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. L'Animagus gémit de surprise, s'agrippant fermement aux épaules du Serpentard alors qu'il sentait son corps enflammé par ce changement d'initiative.

Sirius sentit alors une des mains du vert et argent s'emparer de son sexe, y imprimant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient rythmé par ses coups de bassins. Le Maraudeur en perdit la tête, sollicitant l'aide de tous ses neurones encore opérationnels pour ne pas se mettre à crier de plaisir. Finalement, il se libéra entre les doigts du brun dans un nouveau gémissement étouffé et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Après quelques instants à reprendre leur souffle, Severus finit par se retirer et dire :

« Désolé. »

Sirius, réellement surpris, se redressa sur les coudes sondant l'expression de son partenaire. En sentant du sperme s'écouler le long de ses fesses et ses cuisses, il comprit. Il rit doucement en cherchant sa baguette parmi ses fringues emmêlées, avant de murmurer un sort de nettoyage. Les traces de semence s'effacèrent alors de ses vêtements et de sa peau.

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me servir de ce sort pour ça, avoua-t-il avant de s'adresser au Serpentard. Donne-moi tes mains…

- Et tu ne peux pas faire disparaître _ça_ aussi ? Demanda alors Severus en désignant la crème qui dégoulinait des cheveux de l'Animagus.

- Tu peux toujours essayer je pense, rit alors son partenaire. C'est James qui a modifié le sort, je suis certain que rien ne t'en débarrassera aussi facilement. Si ce n'est une bonne douche peut-être…

- Ah, ha ! C'était donc bien vous !

- Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre à ton avis ? »

Rogue fixa le demi-sourire fier qui s'était étiré sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il soupira avant de se laisser glisser sur le dos. Les deux jeunes restèrent là un moment, allongés sur le sol en plein milieu du couloir, passablement débraillés et encore essoufflés. Tous deux abordaient ce demi-sourire satisfait, planant toujours sur le petit nuage rose d'un amour réciproque.

Finalement, Severus ne put retenir un léger rire, un rire simple et heureux, impensable venant de lui jusqu'à ce jour. Il sentait le pavage de chocolat fondre sous sa nuque brûlante, la crème poisser sur ses doigts et ses lèvres encore couvertes de sucre, le même sucre qu'il avait savouré sur celle collantes de Sirius.

« Si on m'avait qu'un jour je viendrais à aimer le sucre, jamais je n'y aurais cru, concéda-t-il sur un ton chargé de sous-entendus. »

La remarque tira un sourire à Sirius.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je le ferai avec mec…

- Tout le monde change, conclut le Serpentard.

- Je me demandais, commença Sirius après un silence, cherchant ses mots. On était vraiment obligé de s'allonger en plein milieu du couloir pour que… que… (Il prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant son courage.) Que tu m'encules en fait ?

- Non. J'aurais très bien pu te plaquer face au mur et te prendre par derrière… Mais je voulais tellement voir ton expression quand tu jouirais que je n'ai pas pu résister… (Sirius, drôlement surpris par la franchise il fallait l'avouer, pouvait malgré tout deviner le sourire en coin qui étirait les lèvres du brun alors qu'il marquait une courte pause.) Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais on est en train de parler de sexe assez cru, à moitié à poil, littéralement en plein milieu d'un couloir où on s'est envoyé en l'air. Même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage ici, qui sait ce qui aurait pu ou peut encore se passer…

- Sans compter que j'étais sensé rejoindre James et Remus, continua Sirius en tournant la tête pour voir l'expression qu'aurait Severus en entendant la suite. Ils doivent me chercher à tous les coups… On a de la chance, ils auraient très bien pu arriver ici en un rien de temps (avec la carte du Maraudeur en croyant qu'on se battait encore). »

Ce que rouge et or savait et qu'il avait omis de préciser, c'était que si ses amis n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils n'arrivent jamais, ne se souciant nullement du sort du jeune Black. Avec un peu de chance, les Maraudeurs n'avaient même pas consulté la carte et n'avaient jamais envisagé qu'une dispute puisse éclater entre leur ami et Rogue. Mais à cet instant, Sirius se félicitait surtout de son effet. Le Serpentard pâlit en tournant lentement le visage dans sa direction, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Mais t'es un grand malade ! Tu m'as séduit en sachant ça pertinemment ?!

- Ouais, mais non, répondit le Gryffondor en jouant les innocents. Il faut avouer que j'avais oublié le temps d'un instant à vrai dire, je viens juste de réaliser. »

Le vert et argent poussa un soupir, assez déconcerté, et marmonna quelque chose du genre « Ce mec me tue. ».

Soudain, retentirent dans tout le château deux coups lourds sur la grande horloge, annonçant la fin de la pause midi pour la majorité des élèves. Les deux jeunes se redressèrent d'un bond, une expression horrifiée peinte sur le visage. Ils repartirent alors en courant chacun par là où ils étaient arrivés un peu auparavant, se rhabillant tant bien que mal au passage. Les élèves encore présents dans le hall principal eurent alors droit à un spectacle inattendu, ils virent passer Sirius Black en courant dans un sens, boutonnant vaguement sa chemise, puis repasser dans l'autre sens en direction des salles de métamorphose, serrant sa ceinture avec son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

Finalement, Sirius et Severus arrivèrent en même temps face à la salle dont la porte était résolument fermée et le cours déjà commencé. Ils se fixèrent, se jetant mutuellement des regards accusateurs puis poussèrent la porte ensemble.

« Black ! Rogue… Soupira lourdement McGonagall en les voyant entrer. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous… ? Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous battre sans arrêt ?

- Je proteste professeur, dit Sirius sur un ton insolent. Nous ne nous battions pas ! »

McGonagall les regarda tour à tour avec l'air de dire « C'est ça, payez-vous ma tête… », jugeant la crème qui les couvrait tous les deux, traces indiscutables du crime. Même les élèves les regardaient dubitatifs.

« Allez à vos places, conclut finalement le professeur avec lassitude. »

McGonagall leur tourna alors le dos pour finir d'écrire au tableau ce qu'elle avait commencé. Severus se dirigeait vers sa place lorsque Sirius lui attrapa le bras et lui glissa :

« On n'en a pas fini, ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié avec cette histoire d'apôtres ! »

Le Serpentard le regarda avec un sourire énigmatique qui énerva son vis-à-vis plus qu'autre chose, puis dégagea son bras de l'emprise du brun. Finalement, juste avant de s'assoir, Rogue se pencha vers Lily et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune Gryffondor vira soudain à un teint rouge pivoine, son regard allant frénétiquement de Sirius à Severus puis de Severus à Sirius alors qu'un léger sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa alors le col du Serpentard et le fit glisser légèrement, juste assez pour qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait : les suçons que l'Animagus avait laissés tout le long du cou de son ami. Son sourire s'en étira d'autant plus. Le vert et argent se pencha alors sur elle et lui posa un baiser amical sur le front, sa manière à lui de la remercier.

Le Gryffondor pâlit à vue d'œil alors qu'un sourire immense se dessinait aussi sur les lèvres du Serpentard, un sourire narquois, un de ceux qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Sirius fit alors rapidement le tour de la salle des yeux comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait entendus. Il croisa rapidement les coups d'œil intrigués que lui jetaient les autres élèves, se demandant pourquoi il restait figé comme un poteau en plein milieu de la salle. Puis il vit finalement le regard de James lancer des éclairs à Rogue puis lui réclamer des explications avant de tomber sur les yeux plissés de Remus qui criait : « _Toi_, tu nous caches un truc qui explique ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. »

Il allait devoir trouver une excuse béton pour ses potes… Difficile mais pas impossible, chaque chose en son temps.

En réalité, son cerveau réfléchissait à tout autre chose alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place toujours pâle comme un linge. _Je me disais bien que c'était étrange que Lily Evans s'excuse l'autre fois ! _Pensait-il, s'habituant bien vite à l'idée que la brune soit de mèche avec Severus._ Elle était bien plus au courant de toute cette histoire qu'elle ne le laissait bien entendre… Et ce, depuis le début ! Si ça se trouve, c'est même elle le cerveau… _Il pâlit encore un peu plus et se tourna légèrement pour jeter un œil à son amie._ D'ailleurs jusqu'où est-elle au courant ?!_

Question rhétorique. Evidemment qu'elle était au courant de tout, sinon comment expliquer le ton pivoine qu'elle avait pris et qui semblait indiquer que son imagination lui avait lancé une image tout sauf innocente. Finalement, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Rogue pour lui lancer un regard noir. _Je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu aussi facilement… Oh que non… _Le Serpentard lui sourit alors machiavéliquement bien que ses yeux trahissaient plus du divertissement que de la haine, avant d'ajouter à mi-voix pour pouvoir couvrir la distance qui les séparait :

« Mais on remet ça quand tu veux, Black ! Tu sais où me trouver…

- Dans tes rêves, Rogue ! Trancha le Gryffondor, se jurant (vainement) de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir par ce fourbe de vert et argent.

- Oh, répliqua avec une fausse innocence le Serpentard. Tu veux parier ?

- Sur le nombre d'heures de retenues que je vais vous ajouter à tous les deux ? Proposa alors le professeur de métamorphose d'une voix glaciale. »

* * *

Fin.

...

Ce mot me déplait fortement ! Parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'écris, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je trouve de nouvelles idées pour une fic et m'appliquer à me détacher de l'histoire que j'ai créé précédemment avec minutie et attachement... Mais bon, tout n'est pas fini de chez fini ! Il y a encore pour vous l'épilogue :) Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette conclusion pour leur mise en couple (... ? Peut-on réellement appeler ça comme ça ?) vous aura plu ^.^ Ou même si ça ne vous plait pas, une petite review, please ?

Chapitre 11 : Un jour comme un autre au 12 Square Grimaud. (ou je me suis bien amuser avec l'humour, je vous rassure ;) )


	12. Un jour comme un autre

_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two

_**Disclaimers :** _Back to Harry Potter ! Donc merci à J.K.R. =)

_**Couple : **_SB/SR

_**Genre :** _Humour/Romance **rating M**_**  
**_

_******************Ch'tit****************e note en passant : **_Bonjour à vous ! Comme promis, voici le onzième et dernier chapitre de la fic' :) Je suis désolée, je manque vaguement d'idées en ce dimanche après-midi, mais j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira jusqu'à la fin ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à vous remercier de votre lecture et de vos encouragement (de quelque forme qu'ils soient : reviews, follow, favori...) ^.^

* * *

_**Black et les apôtres de la Rose**_

**Chapitre 11 : Un jour comme un autre au 12 Square Grimaud.**

Ma foi, quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin du dernier chapitre. Pour être plus précis, il s'était écoulé des années et les sept tomes de la longue série nommée « Harry Potter » (bien que légèrement revisités et l'épilogue en moins).

En effet, Sirius Black, aujourd'hui trente-sept ans, s'éveillait doucement dans son lit au dernier étage du 12 Square Grimaud. Il entendait les oiseaux gazouiller sur le toit, la pluie tomber doucement sur les tuiles et la gargouille grogner dans son coin de charpente. La lumière filtrait à peine par les rideaux, il était encore tôt. Personne ne devait être levé à cette heure-ci, à part Molly et Tonks peut-être. Il poussa un soupir de bienheureux, songeant que maintenant la guerre fini, il pouvait s'accorder une grasse matinée. En effet, malgré les années, sa nature paresseuse n'avait guère changé.

Un matin ordinaire quoi.

Ou pas…

Soudain, un cri perçant déchira le silence de cette paisible matinée londonienne. Le cri fut suivi d'un bruit de chute lourde puis d'exclamations et de pas pressés qui accourent.

Sirius avait bondi hors de son lit, il entendit soudain la voix de Molly appeler fermement sa fille et Hermione. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent précipitamment leurs chambres alors que toute la maison commençait à s'éveiller.

« Apportez-moi une bassine d'eau chaude et des serviettes dans la cuisine les filles ! Ordonna Molly toujours depuis le rez-de-chaussée avant d'appeler son mari. Arthur ! »

Sirius rejoignit Harry et Ron sur le pallier, les deux jeunes semblaient perdus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Questionna le roux. »

Ladite Hermione fouillait dans toute la salle de bain à la recherche de serviettes puis, ignorant royalement la question de son petit-copain, elle les bouscula et se précipita en bas, Ginny sur ses talons, d'énormes bassines de fer dans les mains.

On entendit soudain des bruits de transplanation directement depuis la cuisine. Les jumeaux Weasley passèrent alors la tête par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier et s'exclamèrent par réflexe :

« C'est pas nous 'man ! »

Seul un nouveau cri de douleur leur répondit. Finalement, tous se retrouvèrent face à la porte de la cuisine résolument close. Ils fixèrent le battant en bois hébétés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer là-dedans ? Marmonna finalement Ron, exprimant la pensée collective. »

Sirius regarda autour de lui puis il finit par demander :

« Tiens, Remus n'est pas là ?

- Je crois que c'était le premier lever, répondit Fred (ou George, Sirius n'arrivait toujours pas à les distinguer).

- Si on ne peut pas rentrer, je pense que je vais aller me recoucher, conclut Harry en baillant aux corneilles. »

La connexion se fit soudain dans le cerveau endormi de Sirius :

« Tonks ! »

Les autres semblèrent alors comprendre instantanément et Harry renonça immédiatement à remonter dans son lit. Nouveau bruit de transplanation. Bientôt, le père Weasley émergea de la cuisine, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il paraissait assez pâle et incertain.

« Vous allez bien Arthur ? S'inquiéta Sirius. Asseyez-vous peut-être.

- Oui je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il avant de s'assoir malgré tout.

- D'après maman, il ne supporte pas les accouchements, murmura George au dernier de ses frères.

- Elle dit qu'il est tombé dans les pommes à chaque fois, compléta Fred sur le même ton. »

Une bonne poignée de minutes plus tard, les cris avaient cessés, laissant place à des pleurs de nouveau-né.

« Ouh, il doit pas être bien vieux celui-là, soupira Sirius attendri. »

Finalement, Hermione vint leur ouvrir la porte, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles plaqué sur le visage.

« Garçon ! Annonça-t-elle en les laissant entrer. »

On avait rarement vu autant d'agitation dans la cuisine familiale des Black (à part peut-être pour le nouvel an précédent lorsque Fred et George avaient décidé de s'improviser une bataille de cotillons magiques de leur fabrication au milieu de tous les invités) : l'infirmière s'agitait autour de Tonks et du petit pour s'assurer de leur bonne santé, Remus était là à côté de sa femme et de son fils, Molly et Ginny s'étaient remises au petit déjeuné tout en listant les personnes à qui il allait falloir annoncer la nouvelle, même Kréatur était là à mettre la table.

Sirius s'approcha finalement de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le lycanthrope tourna la tête vers lui, une expression d'une tendresse infini au visage. Jamais l'Animagus n'avait vu son ami aussi paisible. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers Tonks qui berçait le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Sa première pensée fut d'être attendri par une scène pareille.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Sirius détailla les jeunes parents et l'enfant, allant de l'un à l'autre, cherchant déjà des traits en communs. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur un détail qui, indiscutablement, lui venait de sa mère : les cheveux. En effet, le petit avait quelques cheveux sur le sommet du crâne, des cheveux fins et clairsemés, d'un bleu éclatant.

« Quel nom vous avez choisi finalement ? Demanda-t-il après un long moment.

- Teddy, répondit Tonks visiblement éreintée mais souriante. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, se souvenant d'un temps résolument lointain, du temps où ils étaient jeunes et insouciants. Si on leur avait dit que Remus se marierait et aurait un enfant à presque quarante ans alors que Sirius finirait gay et en couple avec Severus Rogue depuis près de vingt ans, jamais ils ne l'aurait cru.

Et pourtant…

Remus était maintenant marié et père d'un jeune garçon et pour Sirius, malgré tous les aspects chaotiques de son histoire avec un ancien (et peut-être même toujours) ennemi, leur couple avait réussi à tenir parmi tous ces hauts et ces très bas qui font une vie. Ouais, c'était un peu l'amour vache de deux mecs qui n'ont jamais su s'y prendre avec les sentiments et qui se connaissaient trop bien. Une histoire qui se fait à tâtons et s'écrit au jour le jour. Et c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient toujours aimés.

Sirius fut le seul à entendre le bruit de quelqu'un qui transplane sous le porche du 12 Square Grimaud, alors discrètement, il quitta la cuisine et se précipita dans l'entrée. A peine Severus était-il entré dans la maison que Sirius lui sautait au cou, avant de l'embrasser. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur de potion lorsqu'ils transplanèrent directement jusqu'à la chambre de l'Animagus. Alors qu'ils refermaient la porte derrière eux, ils entendirent Molly s'indigner depuis la cuisine et les jumeaux répliquer en cœur :

« C'est pas nous 'man ! »

* * *

Voilà, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne :'(

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci infiniment d'avoir lu et, j'espère de tout cœur, apprécié (malgré les déviations notoires que je me suis permises par rapport à l'original ^.^) ! ... Allé, une dernière pour la route : une ch'tite review, c'est toujours un plaisir :D ... Non ?

Bonne continuation à tous et à une prochaine peut-être !

Pancake Number Two


End file.
